The Famous Marauders 2: Kathy's return
by krissyfz
Summary: Sequel to: The Famous Marauders... Kathy's back and a stange things happening to some of Hogwarts girls, will Lily and James beat someone else's game...
1. Remember Me

(Sequel to: The Famous Marauders)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
The Famous Marauders two: Kathy's return  
  
Chapter 1: remember me  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been three years since I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm living with my best friends Kristina and Taylor Carlson, in a muggle apartment just outside of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Lily" The twenty-year-old Kristy Carlson yelled looking threw the apartment  
  
"In here"  
  
Kristy's calling, that's all for now.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Kristy: (towel wrapped around her dark hair) Lily what are you doing?  
  
Lily: Just writing  
  
Kristy: hey isn't that the Diary you kept at Hogwarts?  
  
Lily: so  
  
Taylor: (entering the room) so do you remember seventh year  
  
Kristy/ Lily: yeah  
  
The three girls exchanged looks' full of meaning.  
  
Taylor: The year was.  
  
Lily: Kind of great  
  
(Lily looked off into space while she started fidgeting with a rusty silver locket around her neck)  
  
Taylor: no it wasn't  
  
Lily: some of it was  
  
Taylor: I don't think you REALY remember seventh year  
  
Lily: how could I forget it?  
  
Taylor: let's look threw the diary  
  
Lily: why?  
  
Taylor: Because  
  
Lily: because what?  
  
Taylor: don't you remember?  
  
Kristy: remember what  
  
Taylor: geese you two are thick, let me remind you what really happened that year. It all started when-  
  
There was a knock at the door  
  
Lily/ Kristy/ Taylor: come in  
  
A twenty-year-old boy with messy jet-black hair entered the room.  
  
James: Hey, what are you guys talking about?  
  
Lily: James do you remember our seventh year  
  
James: in one word, 'bazaar'  
  
Lily: we really should have expected it  
  
Taylor: you were in the most shock  
  
Kristy: I think Sirius was  
  
Taylor: Sirius, it scared him out of his mind  
  
James: I know that's true  
  
Kristy: guys, why doesn't James tell us what really happened  
  
James: I'm not getting in the middle of this  
  
Lily: it's a great idea tell us what really happened our last year at Hogwarts  
  
James: erm.  
  
Lily: please, I know you remember it better then any of us!  
  
Kristy/ Taylor: yeah, come on  
  
James: (sigh) fine, where do I start  
  
Kristy: the beginning on the Hogwarts Express  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -  
  
PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS, September three years ago.  
  
"LILY!" The seventeen-year-old James Potter yelled across the platform  
  
"JAMES" Lily ran over to her six and a half months boyfriend  
  
"How was your summer" Lily wrapped her arms around him  
  
"I missed you" James let his lips brush against Lily's  
  
"Have you heard" James added before deepening the kiss  
  
"What" Lily asked in between kisses  
  
"Sirius and Taylor have been going out"  
  
Lily nodded her head not breaking the kiss  
  
"You guys are going to miss the train" Sirius Black walked over, with his arm wrapped securely around Taylor Carlson  
  
James reluctantly broke the kiss.  
  
"Hey Taylor, Sirius" Lily greeted hugging each of them, hugging Sirius a little to long for James liking  
  
James counted to three before, "Padfoot, I think you can let her go. now"  
  
"You worried I'm going to steal her" Sirius grinned cheekily before looking from Lily to Taylor  
  
"I think I'll keep this one" Sirius wrapped his arms around Taylor and started to kiss her when  
  
"Were going to miss the train" James smirked as he did the same thing to Sirius as he did to him.  
  
"Come on" Lily dragged her trunk to the train, but James helped her lift it into storage.  
  
They took seats in a compartment with Kristy Carlson and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus" Lily hugged him  
  
"Lily, you look great. How was your summer?" Remus let go of her fairly quickly glancing at the look from James.  
  
"Hello am I invisible" Kristy said laughing at James's expression  
  
"Hey, Kristy" Sirius winked at her  
  
"Has anyone seen Peter" Lily sat down next to James  
  
They all shuck their heads  
  
"That's funny"  
  
"What?" James looked at Lily queerly  
  
"Nothing, just a feeling" Lily turned to stare out the window,  
  
"Anyways." Sirius said trying to shake the weid moment  
  
Remus stared at Lily, shuck his head before looking at Taylor  
  
"So Taylor how long have you and Sirius been a couple"  
  
"Two month's" Taylor blushed when Sirius pulled his arm around her  
  
"What ever happened to Kat-" James started before Lily spun away from the window and lightly ribbed James in the stomach  
  
"Don't," She mouthed  
  
Luckily the lunch trolley came interrupting them.  
  
Within the hour Lily fell asleep on James shoulder, carefully James lifted his arm behind Lily's back, making Lily adjust herself against his chest.  
  
"Lily, sweetie get up, were almost at Hogwarts" James nudged her  
  
"What" Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes, seeing Remus, Kristy, Taylor, and Sirius already changed. Lily guessed James would have been changed to if she hadn't fell asleep on him; all the same he smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I'll be back in a minute" Lily grabbed her robes and started to walk to the door when Kristy stopped her.  
  
"Lily Evans, what's this" Kristy squealed as she pulled a golden badge from inside Lily's robes.  
  
"HEAD GIRL!!!" Taylor screamed excitedly, taking the badge from her sister.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us" Kristy took the badge back  
  
Lily smiled at her friends "could you believe I forgot"  
  
"NO" The three girls laughed  
  
"Wow, Lils that's great" James gave Lily a hug. James waited until Lily had returned, to go change.  
  
"It's really the best news," Remus said helping Lily pin the badge  
  
"Moony you don't know how great" Sirius smirked  
  
"What do you know?" Lily laughed  
  
When James came in everyone's mouths dropped, except Sirius's who smirked again.  
  
"James what's that on your robe" Lily pointed to a badge identical to her own, but instead of reading head girl, it read head boy.  
  
"Told you it was great" Sirius looked laid back  
  
"What?" Lily was still in shock  
  
"What could be better then having a common room all for yourself and the girl of your dreams" Everyone laughed, except Lily and James who blushed madly  
  
"WE'RE HERE!" the group herd screams from excited first years  
  
"Good evening" Dumbledore started smiling at the students  
  
"Before we proceed with the sorting we have a new seven year student who just transpired here, come up here," Dumbledore signaled to a thin girl with light brown hair to walk up  
  
"Students this is Kathy Valentines, she has already been sorted into Gryffindor." The hall broke into cheers, even Malfoy applauded for her.  
  
"Shit" Sirius cursed staring at Kathy  
  
"Oh my Gosh" Lily covered her hands over her mouth  
  
"Guys tell me mind is playing tricks on me" Sirius's mouth was dry as the girl took a seat next to him  
  
"Hey Sirius" Kathy smiled nervously "remember me"  
  
"K-K-Kathy what are you doing here" Lily was the first to regain her voice  
  
"I'm human!!! Isn't it great?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
Taylor: she ruined everything  
  
Lily/ Kristy: shh. Let James finish the story  
  
Taylor: you try seeing you're boyfriend's ex girlfriend look at him like that especially because they technically never broke up, I remember my jaw dropping when I saw her, and I was so mad seeing her with Sirius. Do you know how hard I worked to help him get over her!!! That's all I wanted to say James finish the story.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -  
  
Hey,  
  
I'm back! If you haven't read the famous marauders, then this story would make any since so if you haven't read it, it's never to late to start. If you have read it what do you think of this story so far. I promise I'll explain the whole Kathy becoming human in the next chapter.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com.  
  
LOVE YOU GUYS!!! 


	2. Taylor or Kathy?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter two: Taylor or Kathy?  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
James: Ok, where was I?  
  
Lily: wait!  
  
James: (confused) what  
  
Lily: Can I tell the story from here?  
  
James: awe. I like telling the story  
  
Taylor: but it's not just your story  
  
James: True  
  
Taylor: besides I've never seen Lily that angry before  
  
Lily: hey, I was stressed out  
  
Kristy: no kidding  
  
Lily: can I just tell the story?  
  
Kristy: we'll all take turns telling what we remember go ahead Lils  
  
Lily: This is so much fun, ok this is how I remember it-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - ~PAST~  
  
"Kathy how did you become H-Human?" Lily's voice had a hint of fear in it  
  
"Well, it all started last February, when Cupid saw how much Sirius and I love each other, so he decided to strip me of all my powers, well most of them. And to make a long story short, he gave me a chance to be human. Isn't it great!"  
  
"Wow"  
  
Suddenly Sirius regained his voice,  
  
"Wait a minute, WAIT A D*MN MINUTE. If you were, I mean he turned you human last February then why'd you let me live like crap for months!!! I can't believe you'd do that to me!" Sirius stood up, his eyes filled with hurt, confusion, and pain. Kathy saw joy and sorrow, anger and love as he stared at her in disbelief.  
  
Kathy turned away her words were soft filled with sorrow and regret "I'm sorry"  
  
"You should be, I love you and I thought you loved me to." Sirius's mind was so jammed that he hadn't noticed what he just said.  
  
"I love you" Taylor repeated overhearing them. A tear slid down her cheek as she watched Sirius; 'were the last two months a lie' She winced as she crossed her arms over her chest while straining her ear to listen over the other student's voices  
  
Lily and Kristy gasped also noticing the words and they spun around to face Taylor, "oh no" Lily whispered. Taylor gave the girls parsley pissed of look, which said ' Later he's so going to get it'  
  
In what seemed like another world  
  
Kathy smiled at Sirius "I know I hurt you, I'll explain everything when the time is right"  
  
"No Kathy you'll explain everything now" Sirius was angry, his arms balled, everyone around him could feel the sparks.  
  
"NO SHE WONT EXPLAIN" Lily knew she had to take action; suddenly she stood up and grabbed Kathy and Kristy's arms.  
  
"Grab Taylor" Lily whispered to Kristy letting go of her as she dragged Kathy out of the great hall, Taylor and Kristy on her heals  
  
Sirius was about to run after them when  
  
"Sirius Lily's got them and she's mad! If you value your life stay away from her when she's like this. Padfoot lets just go upstairs and sort this all straight, come on Remus"  
  
James led Sirius and Remus to their Gryffinder Common room while Lily led the girls to the heads dorm.  
  
~Head's common room~  
  
"IF YOU COULDN'T ALREADY TELL I'M VERY VERY TICKED OF RIGHT NOW, WHY BECAUSE TWO OUT OF MY THREE BEST FRIENDS ARE HURT BECAUSE OF SIRIUS! DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE SIRIUS LIKE A BROTHER, BUT THIS ISN'T HAPPENING WE'RE GOING TO DECIDE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW, EXACTLY WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN TAYLOR, KATHY, AND WHO ELSE, BUT SIRIUS. ANY QUESTIONS?"  
  
Lily had worked her self over, her face was flushed and the other girls just stared owe stuck thinking is this really our Lily?  
  
"NO QUESTIONS, GOOD. NOW, KATHY I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT HERE AND PERSONALLY I DON'T CARE. YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND I'M GLAD YOU'RE BACK. TAYLOR YOU'VE BEEN ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS FOR A WHILE NOW AND I LOVE YOU GUYS THE SAME. NOW WHO IS GOING TO GET SIRIUS" Lily let her self-fall into a cushion chair.  
  
"SPEAK," she yelled making them jump  
  
"Lily, shouldn't we ask Sirius, I mean it's his life" Kristy tried to be reasonable  
  
"He's a guy" Lily threw her arms up as if she had explained everything  
  
"Not just any guy" Kathy smiled dreamily taking a seat in the chair next to Lily  
  
"Sit on the couch next to Taylor" Lily pointed  
  
Kathy didn't bother arguing,  
  
"Ok" She swung her arms as she took the seat next to Taylor, who still looked hurt.  
  
"You should take him" Taylor said threw tears  
  
"No, I dropped him. you go ahead" Kathy wiped her newly fallen tears  
  
"Cut that out, both of you. we all know you both want him, but not the gilt that comes with it" Lily leaned her head on the side of the chair  
  
"Owww" Lily suddenly bent down and grabbed her stomach wincing in pain.  
  
"OWWW"  
  
"Are you ok" Kristy ran over to Lily's bent over body  
  
"We'll talk about this- OWWW"  
  
"Tomorrow, you guys go" Kristy finished for her, lifting Lily's body to lean on her  
  
"OWWW"  
  
"Ok" Kathy felt like running over and help, but she knew that Lily hated people seeing her like that  
  
"Come on Taylor" Kathy said softly looking at Taylor, who seemed to be deciding whether to stay or leave.  
  
"GO" Lily yelled across the room  
  
Taylor sighed and linked her arm to Kathy, as if linking her arm reasserted her that she was doing the right thing.  
  
"Sirius" The girls said in unison as they passed the marauders minus Peter on their way out of the common.  
  
Sirius winced at the sight of them, although he wasn't sure if it was out of shock or hurt.  
  
"Was it just me or were they getting along" James tried to brighten the mood but Sirius shot him a don't joke look  
  
"OWWWW"  
  
Kathy and Taylor suddenly stopped and turned to face the other two girls.  
  
"LILY" James eye's expanded as he started to run toward Kristy and Lily who were trying and failing to make there way up the staircase.  
  
James lifted Lily of Kristy and carried her in his arms, she tried to wrap her arms around him, but she winced in pain, and forced her arms around her stomach.  
  
Suddenly Lily fainted, right there in James's arms.  
  
"Lily" James shuck her  
  
"LILY, Lily please wake up" James shucks her harder and pulled Lily closer to him.  
  
"Take her to the hospital wing" Remus said taking her pulse  
  
"Lils" Kathy ran across the room, after witnessing what just happened  
  
"Oh no" Taylor suddenly clung to Sirius who held her close as he watched James run to the hospital wing  
  
"I'm going to" Kristy ran after them  
  
"No" Remus grabbed her hand  
  
"You have to let James take care of this, ALONE" Remus saw the shock and fear on every ones face  
  
"How could that happen" Kathy whispered  
  
"I don't know" Again Sirius didn't notice that by holding Taylor he was hurting another girl.  
  
"Kristy, Kathy, Come on I'll walk you guys up to the common room" Remus offered  
  
"Good bye Sirius" Kathy smiled at him, but this time Sirius noticed the pain in Kathy's eyes.  
  
"Kathy" He let go of Taylor and reached out for Kathy's arm, but she pulled it away  
  
"Sirius, you owe it to Taylor and me to tell us who you want to be with"  
  
"I agree, Sirius who do you love, if not love then who do you want to be with, I want the truth" The words hurt Taylor, but she needed to know, she needed to be able to kiss Sirius and not think his mind is on someone else.  
  
Sirius looked at the two girls in front of him, then from the corner of his eyes he saw Remus and Kristy also waiting for the answer.  
  
"Kathy, Taylor" Sirius started  
  
"Taylor you're a sweet heart and we've had a great times these last few months. Kathy for us it was love at first sight, and it killed me when you left last time, I still have the note you wrote me. You both are really great girls but for now I want to be with" Sirius paused and looked at the two girls  
  
"Kathy, I'm sorry Taylor." Sirius finished and bowed his head  
  
Taylor continually nodded her head, trying to retain her tears.  
  
Kathy felt her eyes water out of pity toward Taylor.  
  
Sirius remained quite at he watched  
  
"Taylor" Her sister whispered  
  
"Not right now" Taylor whispered back, unable to hold back her tears she ran out of the heads dorm, but instead of heading to Ravenclaw, she headed to the hospital wing.  
  
"James" Taylor tapped James's back; he was sitting at the end of Lily's hospital bed.  
  
"What happened" James asked noticing her face  
  
"Sirius and Kathy are back together"  
  
"Oh" James hugged Taylor letting her get all her tears out  
  
"How's Lily" Taylor asked  
  
"They don't know yet" James held Taylor more to comfort himself then her.  
  
- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- -  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
Taylor: Thanks for saying how pathetic I sounded  
  
Lily: You weren't pathetic you were hurt  
  
Taylor: I don't think you could ever know how much unless it happens to you  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
Well what do you think, email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com or REVIEW. If you like me, read my story, but never reviewed, then START.  
  
LUV YA,  
  
Krissyfz  
  
(THANKS GUYS AND GIRLS) 


	3. One Kiss Leads to Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter three: one kiss leads to problems  
  
~PRESENT~  
  
Taylor fell silent before lifting her head  
  
"Can I tell the story from here"  
  
Lily/ Kristy: Sure  
  
James: do you really want to? I mean don't you think I should tell it because of what erm. happened  
  
Taylor: (wiping a tear) yeah I'm the only one who can fully explain what happens next  
  
No one spoke as Taylor began her story  
  
- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Taylor sat with James for another hour in silence next to Lily's hospital bed.  
  
"Do you think she's going to regain conciseness soon?" Taylor said whipping the hair off of Lily's pale face  
  
"I don't know" James's eyes seemed blurry with tears, his mind seemed in a different dimension, one that only Lily and James lived in  
  
"I know you're worried"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You going to stay here all night?" Taylor asked  
  
"Probably" Silence fell  
  
"Then I guess I'm going to go" Taylor got up  
  
"Stay with me" He reached over and grabbed her hand  
  
"I really don't want to be alone right now" James looked pleadingly and helpless something Taylor never saw on his face  
  
"I'll stay, but I didn't eat at dinner so I'm going down to the kitchens first I'll bring you up something back" Taylor said she looked at him and tried to smile, he smiled shyly back.  
  
Suddenly, without warning both James and Taylor leaned into a gentle kiss, which deepen until James was practically on top of her. Neither James nor Taylor knew what was happening.  
  
They both were so vulnerable that reality didn't slip into their minds until they heard Lily cough lightly. Lily looked so fragile and incident, weak and so trusting.  
  
"SHIT" Taylor jumped backwards realizing what she did; both their eyes flickered to Lily who was silent and now seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  
  
"What just happened" James eyes were wide and as he turned to stare at Taylor.  
  
"That didn't happen" Taylor protested  
  
"NO, didn't happen" James shuck his head shocked like a dummy.  
  
"Never happened" Taylor leaned against the wall to hold her self up  
  
James just kept shaking his head, mouth open, shocked.  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED" Taylor's eyes shot wide open as she saw Lily stir.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
Lily woke and used her arms to pull herself upright, after finally regained her balance, she rubbered her hands over her eyes.  
  
"What's up" Lily had just started to notice the pale white faces staring at her, she wore a questionable expression over her face.  
  
"Nothing" the other two said a little to quickly, staring from each other to Lily.  
  
"How you feeling" James asked  
  
"Honestly, I feel like I was just in a car wreck all messed up" Lily leaned in and tried to kiss James, but she could tell something was up by the way James's missed her lips when they leaned in for a kiss, his mind was obviously somewhere else.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Honestly we really don't know" James answered honestly  
  
"Ok, what's going on with you two?" Lily asked seriously  
  
"Us to, NOTHING, why would you think would be happening with us "  
  
James smiled nervously; Taylor noticed how stupid he sounded so she changed the subject.  
  
"S- Sirius picked K-K- Kathy" Taylor felt a bitter taste in her mouth as she said the words, suddenly felt her burden increase, she thought about Kathy's lips on Sirius and felt disgusted.  
  
Then she noticed that she, Taylor Maria Carlson did that same thing to Lily, Taylor felt ashamed, but knew she couldn't tell Lily. No way was Lily ever going to find out.  
  
"Taylor" Lily reached for Taylor's arm sympathetically  
  
"I have to go" Taylor ran out of the room, she could feel her eyes dampen  
  
"Shit" She cursed under her breath  
  
"What?" Someone's voice said as they paused before passing her  
  
"Remus" Taylor pulled her hands over her face as if trying to hide her gilt  
  
"Erm. yeah" Remus thought Taylor was acting rather queer  
  
Taylor heard a voice scream in her head  
  
'GO, you can't be around another marauder tonight, more importantly since it's your sisters boyfriend'  
  
"Lily's awake," Taylor said a little to quickly  
  
"Isn't that a good thing" Remus saw the odd way Taylor started fidgeting with her hands  
  
"Of coarse, I was just leaving"  
  
"Do you want to talk" Remus offered  
  
"NO" Taylor ran down the corridor  
  
"TAYLOR" Remus yelled after her  
  
She ignored it and didn't stop running until she made it safely into the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Hey Taylor" A very short boy with blond hair ran up to her  
  
"Not now, Tommy" Taylor ran up the staircase, when she made it into her room instead of unpacking she immediately laid down on her bed, 'what am I going to do' she thought.  
  
Taylor corrupted into tears and spent the rest of her first night back at Hogwarts crying herself to sleep.  
  
The next day Taylor felt surprisingly felt lucky to have her first class with the Slytherin's. She ended up having her History of Magic class with the Gryffindors.  
  
She put a book over her face for two reasons one not to have to face Lily and James and not having to see Sirius holding Kathy's hand or whispering in her ear.  
  
"The books upside down" came a voice  
  
"Oh it's only you" Taylor smiled from relief as she saw Peter standing next to her  
  
"Can I sit here?" He pointed to the chair next to her  
  
"Sure" Taylor fixed her book to stand upright  
  
"I heard about what happened last night" Peter started, Taylor's ears perked wondering how much he really knew about what happened last night, her mind wondered back to the hospital wing, when Peter started talking again bringing her back to reality  
  
"You miss Sirius doesn't you?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, I do" Taylor said honestly  
  
"You know Lucius Malfoy"  
  
"Unfortunately"  
  
"He can help"  
  
"Excuse me" Taylor looked at him  
  
"Well Lucius told me he liked you and could help with your problem"  
  
"When did you talk to Malfoy" Taylor asked  
  
"I erm. ran into him after the feast"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"So are you going to talk to him"?  
  
"Malfoy, hate's me"  
  
"No he's been fond of you since you helped him with Narcissa last year"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah, he also told me you were pretty"  
  
"Really" Taylor smiled at the complement  
  
"Yeah, so are you going to talk to him"?  
  
"Erm." Taylor still seemed unsure  
  
"Come on you should, I trust him"  
  
"Well if you can trust him I guess I can to, when"  
  
"I'll ask him, you wont regret this"  
  
"I hope not, anyways why aren't you sitting with the others"?  
  
"I feel out of place because they're all sitting with their girlfriends talking mushy stuff"  
  
"Oh" Taylor bowed her head, Peter's offer about Malfoy seemed more tempting as she imaged Sirius whispering sweet nothing's in Kathy's ear  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
However, Peter couldn't have been more wrong, every single one of them were thinking about Taylor.  
  
James was confused about everything and laid his head down, making Lily wonder what happened when she was in the hospital wing, she trusted Taylor but this felt to weird.  
  
Sirius held Kathy in his arms, but couldn't help feeling incredibly guilty now with Taylor in the room. Remus and Kristy were discussing every thing that happened the day before.  
  
"Good morning" the teacher entered the classroom,  
  
"Nice to see you all this fine morning, the first thing we will be doing is assigning seats" The teacher paused  
  
"In the front two chairs I want.  
  
Miss. Evan's and how about Mr. Potter. Yes that will work nicely behind them we'll have  
  
Mr. Pettigrew and Miss. Valentine, Your new here what's your name dear?"  
  
"Kathy Valentine"  
  
"That's an interesting last name it must be French, anyway  
  
Miss. Kinds and Miss. Smith over there behind them  
  
Mr. Black and Miss. Carlson right here"  
  
Taylor felt her heart be rapidly,  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but which Carlson" Taylor prayed it would be Kristy, she couldn't, and she wasn't ready to face Sirius yet  
  
"Silly me, I forgot their were two Carlson's here, I think I'm going to go with you Taylor dear"  
  
The professor pointed at Taylor, who nodded sadly and took the seat next to Sirius, she didn't face him instead she looked at her sister who stared back sympathetically.  
  
"Now we'll have.  
  
Miss. Kristy Carlson and Mr. Lupin behind them" The teacher continued speaking, but none of the marauders, Kristy, Lily, Taylor, or especially Kathy were listening.  
  
Kathy stared at the uncomfortable way Taylor and Sirius were avoiding eye contact. Peter turned to her  
  
"You can so tell he's not over her," Peter whispered  
  
"What?" Kathy hadn't been listening  
  
"I said you know you can't compare to her," Peter said  
  
Kathy was silent only for a moment  
  
"I don't trust you and I don't like you, I know what you did last year with the blond girl, so if you don't mind would you just stay away from me"  
  
Peter seamed shocked only for a moment "I should have guessed you knew, Maybe that's why Lucius likes you"  
  
"What?" Kathy turned wondering why Malfoy talked to Peter about her.  
  
"You know he could help you get Sirius back, for good. You know after that you wont even have to think about Sirius looking at another girl" Peter smirked  
  
Kathy seriously considered his offer,  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not, you should really do it"  
  
"Why"  
  
Peter whispered something in her ear  
  
"Ok, fine when should I meet him"?  
  
"I'll get back to you on that" Peter smirked  
  
-- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
"JAMES" Lily hissed  
  
"Why do you keep looking at him?" Lily whispered signaling to Peter  
  
"I don't know it's just a feeling" James said letting his mind wander  
  
"You mean like the feeling I had yesterday"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"Something's different about Peter, I don't know what it is but theirs defiantly something there" Lily said trying to pull a puzzle together  
  
"Wait this is Peter we're talking about, he wouldn't hurt a fly," James argued  
  
"Ja-"  
  
"Lily think about it"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what we were thinking" Lily lied, but she just couldn't shack the feeling that something big was going to happen  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - --- -- -- -- - -- - - - - - -  
  
~FUTHURE~  
  
Taylor: so how do you like me telling the story?  
  
Lily: I think the chapter was sad  
  
Taylor: for me  
  
Lily: you should have told me right when it happened  
  
Taylor: You would have freaked  
  
Lily: no I wouldn't  
  
Kristy: Lets just go on with the story  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ----- - - -  
  
Hey guys,  
  
I know I had added to much action in the first few chapters, the next few chapters I'm going to try to smooth everything out, OK!  
  
About Taylor I had this chapter revolve mostly around her because unless you were dumped in the past by someone that you really care about and then just kicked to the side, you can't honestly say you know how exactly it feels.  
  
I have no right to say I fully know how Taylor feels, but I can only image it really, really hurts.  
  
So that's who I dedicated this chapter two thoughts who know how it feels, I personally never had it happen to me, and I hope it never dose but it probably will. Anyways if you know how it feels tell me about it! In a review or email I'd really like to hear about it.  
  
Review, a LONG review or I'll settle for an email at krissyfz@yahoo.com. I love to hear from you!  
  
~Krissyfz~ 


	4. Color War

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter four: Color war  
  
~PRESENT~  
  
Lily: I still can't believe you kissed him  
  
Taylor: you found out  
  
Lily: still, I didn't find out for a while! I should have known right off the bat  
  
Taylor: sorry  
  
James: Lils do you remember what you did when you found out  
  
Lily: were not going to talk about it, besides what happened next in the story  
  
Taylor: erm. the color war  
  
Lily: oh yeah, I want to tell it  
  
Taylor: no let me, you can tell the part when you freaked  
  
Lily: fine  
  
Taylor: great.  
  
~PAST~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been a week since I talked to Peter about meeting Malfoy; he still hasn't gotten back to me. Anyways, Kathy and Sirius look like Hogwarts sweetest couple. Normally I would have said Lily and James were the cutest couple, but since the incident in the hospital wing, James has been surprisingly acting normal, but he won't leave Lily alone. I'm not sure if he's not leaving her alone out of fear that she might have a weird attack again or out of guilt that he kissed me.  
  
I mean I know he loves Lily, but I think we're both really ashamed. We haven't made any eye contact what's so ever, and I'm trying my best to stay away from him. I'm dieing to tell someone what happened, but I wont. James and I haven't spoken more then 'hi' all week.  
  
Sirius is driving me nuts seeing him smile shyly at Kathy, or hold her hand, and when he kissed her I completely freaked!!! I know I sound so jealous right now. I mean you can so tell he loves her, I'm going to TRY really hard not to do anything to ruin them. I just want him to be happy.  
  
Kristy slipped me a not in class telling me to meet her here, in the library. And she's late. I'm not going to tell her anything, I promised my self that and I think James would lose Lily if it gets out. There's really no choose  
  
Love ya,  
  
Taylor M. Carlson  
  
Some one tapped Taylor's shoulder " your late" Taylor said before she turned around  
  
"Huh"  
  
"LILY, oh hi" Taylor wasn't sure why Lily was here  
  
"Hey, Taylor what's been up with you" Lily didn't bother sitting down  
  
"Nothing, I'm supposed to meet Kristy here" Taylor shut her diary  
  
"Come on" Lily helped Taylor up  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something's up with you and whenever something's wrong with me and James we clean"  
  
"You and James are a messed up couple," Lily laughed at Taylor's comment  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are and that's why were so perfect for each other, anyways come on"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Have you ever scatted"?  
  
"Yeah, I used to do it a lot when I was little, but what dose that have to do with cleaning?"  
  
"Just come on" Lily led Taylor down to the corridor in front of the great hall and helped her fix sponges on her feet.  
  
"Now do you think you can skate?"  
  
"Yeah" Taylor lied and fell over as soon as she stood  
  
"Come on, I'll help you out" After a few minutes Taylor got the hang of it.  
  
"Ok watch this" Taylor laughed as she pointed her wand making a massive amount of water down the hall, she jumped on it and let herself surf down the entire hall way  
  
"Ahh" She said sliding right into Lily,  
  
"That was so cool" Taylor leaned on her knees to catch her breath  
  
"You know what would be even better" Lily said getting an idea  
  
"What"  
  
"Make another streak of water" Taylor did as she was told  
  
"Now watch" Lily ordered, she pointed her wand over the water, and muttered an old spell she had only used once before. A bright pink strained of light escaped the wand and spread across the water turning it a beautiful rose color.  
  
Taylor laughed until Lily accidentally splashed the water hitting Taylor's face.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Lily said threw mixed laughs  
  
"You are so going to pay for that" Taylor laughed to, but sent a yellow and red poke-a-doted streak turning Lily's robes those colors.  
  
"HEY" Lily yelled making another streak is toward Taylor, but luckily she dogged it and hid behind the staircase.  
  
Both the girls' eyes got huge as Lily's spell made the whole staircase turn lime green.  
  
"Lily!" Taylor couldn't hold her giggles  
  
"You moved" Lily squealed her hand clamed over her mouth  
  
"You were going to turn my hair green"  
  
"Yeah you're right, hey look over there" When Taylor turned Lily shot another lime green streak at her hair this time not missing.  
  
"Your going to get it now" Taylor had completely forgot about everything that happened for the next half an hour Taylor had forgotten about Sirius and Kathy and what happened at hospital wing was the furthest thing from her mind.  
  
"I give! Lets take a break" Lily was out of breath as the two girls burst out laughing at each other's appearance.  
  
Lily's hair was bright purple, with lime green highlight. Her robes were still poke-a-dot, while her knee-high socks were checkered with raven claws colors, but by far Lily's face was the funniest of all. Lily's top lip was yellow, with the bottom one a pale white. Her eye shadow turned zebra colored. The rest of her face was covered with rainbow color spots.  
  
"You look like you have the chicken pokes," Taylor said  
  
Taylor's hair was the same as Lily's but it was lime green with purple highlight. Her robes were tie-died; one of her socks survived the way it started (white) while the other was black with pink hearts. Her face looked normal well that is if you didn't count the neon colored stars all over it and the blue eye shadow that only managed to hit one eye.  
  
"WOW!" Taylor looked around the room; Lily got up and followed her gaze.  
  
"Geese" Lily made a face as she examined the room streaming with colors.  
  
"What happened here" Sirius came down the lime green stairs  
  
"I didn't think you guys pulled pranks" Sirius ran down to them  
  
"We were- erm... Taylor what were we doing" Lily asked.  
  
"We were having a color war," Taylor said matter-of-factly. Both the girls laughed.  
  
"Taylor you look."  
  
"Don't say it" Taylor could feel her cheeks redden. She didn't know it, but Sirius was about to say 'adorable'. He brushed the thought away by imaging Kathy's smile, which he knew was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
"Sirius help us clean up here" Lily silently giggled, at Taylor's embarrassed expression.  
  
"You know what" Sirius looked at Lily  
  
"What?" Lily looked at his queerly  
  
"I never paid you back for turning my hair pink" Sirius pointed his wand at Lily making her teeth green.  
  
"Sirius" Lily cover her mouth before fixing them back to the their normal purely white color.  
  
"Lily lets get him," Taylor laughed as Lily and her started to walk toward Sirius swaying their hips back in forth.  
  
"Be afraid be very afraid" Taylor let her eyebrows jump up and down freely.  
  
"I was just kidding it was just a joke-"  
  
Sirius tried, but the next thing he knew Taylor jumped on top of him and started to tackle him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He laughed  
  
"Have you ever played foot ball," She asked him  
  
"No"  
  
"Good because I hate football, but I can tackle."  
  
"Taylor what was the point of that" Lily said smiling  
  
"I don't know, but I do know what"  
  
"What" Sirius asked still pinned down  
  
"Lily and I are the best artists in the world" Lily was leaning on the staircase, when she realized what Taylor was saying and bent down next to them.  
  
"You wouldn't" Sirius eyes explained  
  
"Oh but we would" Taylor smiled at him  
  
The next thing Sirius knew he was as messed up with colors as Taylor or Lily.  
  
"S-S- Stop" He was laughing like crazy, he got a flash back from the summer, he grinned at her evilly.  
  
"What?" The girls stopped laughing at the look on his face.  
  
He poked Taylor's stomach; she bent down to hold in her laugh.  
  
It was then he remembered how ticklish she was. Taylor started laughing as he tickled her, she could feel her eyes start to water within seconds.  
  
Neither Lily, Sirius, or Taylor knew Kathy who was leaning on the staircase was silently watching them from above.  
  
"You'll never have that with him" She heard a sly voice behind her  
  
"What" She whispered, Kathy didn't bother turning around to know Lucius Malfoy was talking to her  
  
His creepy voice came again, making a shiver side down her back  
  
"You know he'll never see you like he sees her, he's probably only with you to make her jealous"  
  
"You think so" Kathy started to wonder if maybe Malfoy had said something true.  
  
"I always hoped you'd come back"  
  
"Why's that?" Kathy turned to look at him her eyes were damp she seemed on the verge of tiers, but was too tough to let them slip.  
  
"You have one up on me, you helped me catch Narcissa last year and we're completely happy."  
  
"What's your point" Kathy started to walk away  
  
"My point is, you're smart you don't take shit from people you're like me"  
  
She was silent  
  
"Also you're like me when it comes to relationships, you wont ask for help on less theirs no other way out"  
  
"I'm happy with Sirius, he loves me and I love him," Kathy said seriously  
  
"Doesn't look that way to me" Malfoy tilted his head toward the bottom of stairs as if daring her to look down the stairs.  
  
"No, Malfoy I don't need to check on Sirius I know he wont cheat on me, he's like James and Remus honest good guys." Kathy forced her eyes on Malfoy resisting the urge to look at the others.  
  
"You're dieing to look"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are to! Oh my gosh he's kissing her!"  
  
Kathy's eyes got huge "WHAT"  
  
She ran over to the side of the railing and leaned slightly over.  
  
She felt a burning pit inside her stomach when she saw the pink haired Sirius helping the girls return the hall to normal.  
  
"MALFOY" she turned around ready to slap him across the face  
  
"Got ya" He smirked  
  
"I knew you were dieing to check on him, now I can help you never have to check his sincerity again"  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"Think about it"  
  
"Erm." She looked back at Sirius who flung a baby blue wave at Taylor  
  
"Sure" Malfoy smirked  
  
"Ok, lets go down to my office"  
  
"Down their?" Kathy didn't want to pass by Sirius  
  
"Yeah, suck it up he'll only see you for a second"  
  
Malfoy held her hand for support as they made their way down the stairs. Sirius's mouth hung open as he saw Kathy's bowed head walking down the stairs, he suddenly got hell fire eyes when he found their hands locked.  
  
"Hello" Sirius swung his arms around Kathy and pulled her against his chest away from Malfoy.  
  
"Can I help you" Sirius stared at Malfoy daring him to pull Kathy back  
  
"Maybe another time" He said simply to her  
  
She nodded slightly, Sirius felt her tremble. He lifted up her chin up with his index finger and slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, when her tremble left he knew she was inviting him in, he ran his fingers up and down her back for once adoring the feel of her school robes. Kathy felt so safe and worm in his arms, she knew he would never betray her.  
  
'I love him' She thought they broke apart and Malfoy still stood there.  
  
"Did you want anything" Sirius didn't let go of Kathy as he stared at Malfoy  
  
"I'll talk to you about it in class tomorrow" Malfoy had a smug look on his face  
  
"Yeah" Kathy felt a chill run down her back; she knew Sirius felt her shiver because he pulled her closer.  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you" Sirius said defensively, Kathy could smell his light trace of after-shave as she snuggled her self against him.  
  
"Oh, I know she dose" Malfoy run his hand across her cheek, Sirius slapped it of,  
  
"Don't touch her"  
  
Kathy saw Malfoy walking down the stairs she knew that Malfoy only brushed his cold hand across her face to make Sirius mad.  
  
"What dose Malfoy want from you" Sirius looked at her gently she knew she would have to see Malfoy in the morning.  
  
Kathy turned her face away  
  
"You can tell me" Sirius brought her to face him, "come on"  
  
"Kathy" Lily called out knowing Kathy didn't want to answer. She never felt so grateful  
  
"Yes" She called out  
  
"Where going to have a girls night in this Saturday, like a sleep over, want to come?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Great it's in my room, James told me he'll go sleep in Gryffindor Saturday and Sirius, Kristy and me want the marauders to stop by at six o'clock we have something to tell everyone"  
  
"What"  
  
"Oh you'll see, you'll see" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
One word for you guys REVIEW!  
  
Ok a few more words review please or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com; I'll be sure to get back to everyone who emails. Got a question, I'll see if I have an answer. My story was starting to turn all sad and junk and that's not me, sure a few sad chapters are ok, but we needed something to live in it up and what better then a color war!  
  
Love ya,  
  
~krissyfz~ 


	5. The Truth Box

(HEY GUYS!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter five: The truth box  
  
~PRESENT~  
  
Lily: before I start for the record I want to say the truth box wasn't a bad idea.  
  
James: Yes it was!  
  
Lily: well it wasn't that bad of a idea  
  
Kristy: You only say that because you didn't have anything to hide  
  
Lily: (eyeing James) yeah I don't kiss someone when my GIRLFRIEND is lying helpless  
  
James fidgeted nervously  
  
Kristy/ Taylor/ James: I hate the truth box  
  
Taylor: Kristy, what did the truth box do to you?  
  
Kristy: How could Remus not have told me? And how could I have done that to Kathy  
  
Taylor: I would have done the same thing with Sirius  
  
Kathy: Taylor  
  
Taylor: what I would have  
  
Taylor: lets just get this chapter over with, it's not like any of us are happy about it  
  
The others nodded  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day Sirius and Kathy made their way to their Transfiguration class, his held wrapped securely around the waist. Kathy laid her head against Sirius's shoulder a frown crossed her cherry lips.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Sirius whispered  
  
"Well" Kathy grabbed his hands stopping him as she lifted her head to face him.  
  
Sirius looked at her oddly  
  
"I have to talk to Malfoy" She turned away not feeling she could face Sirius  
  
Surprisingly he placed his finger under her chin and brought it back to face him, his gorgeous eyes filled with concern, she felt her heart sink.  
  
"Why?" Sirius grabbed her hands, "You don't have to"  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"What"  
  
"I have to talk to him"  
  
"Don't"  
  
"I have to"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"Yeas I do"  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Why not?" Both their faces turned from concern and understanding, to frustration and anger  
  
"Because I hate him!"  
  
"Since when did I ever take orders from you" Kathy pulled away from him, and placed her hands firmly on her hips  
  
"Since now" Sirius wasn't backing down  
  
"Ha, Ha, very funny" Kathy said sarcastically  
  
"Jerk" she added  
  
"Slut"  
  
"What'd you call me?" Kathy groaned in disbelief  
  
"You ready" Malfoy's voice came; pushing threw them to enter the classroom  
  
"She's not going" Sirius answered  
  
"Oh yeah I am" Kathy started playing with Malfoy's tie, to tick Sirius off  
  
"You're not going with him" Sirius pulled her toward him protectively  
  
"Oh, yes I am!" She pushed away from him. Right before she entered the classroom she looked back  
  
"I'm sorry," She mouthed before turning and following Malfoy into the far end of the classroom.  
  
From the corner of her eye she noticed Sirius slip into the seat behind Lily and James. Where he had a clear view of her, and was staring at her, ready to attack Malfoy at any given moment.  
  
Sirius saw Malfoy whisper something into Kathy's ear. Kathy slapped Malfoy across the face.  
  
She looked at him completely pissed off and started to turn away before Malfoy grabbed her arm and he pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled something down. Kathy looked up at Sirius almost in tears before turning to Malfoy and nodded. He handed her the parchment and whipped a tear away from under her eyes.  
  
Malfoy opened his arms up to Kathy she hugged him in a brotherly way; he nodded his head as she cried lightly on his shoulder.  
  
Sirius tried to get up to get Malfoy off her, but Lily pulled her hand over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't," She whispered  
  
"What do you know" Sirius eyed Lily  
  
"nothing"  
  
Kathy felt her bottom lip shake as she took the seat next to Sirius wrapping her arms around him. He helped her onto his lap and held her.  
  
"What he do," Sirius sounded angry  
  
"Nothing" Kathy sobbed on his chest when the teacher entered  
  
"Professor McGonicall, can we be excused for a moment"  
  
The Professor looked from Sirius to Kathy, then to Lily's worried face.  
  
"Of course, and afterward Miss. Evans would you mind escorting Miss. Valentines to the bathroom?"  
  
Lily nodded as she watched Sirius pull his arm around Kathy's waist.  
  
"What happened sweetie" Sirius asked when they left the class room, taking Sirius by surprise Kathy collapsed in his arms, "KATHY!!!"  
  
"Sh*t" Sirius said lifting Kathy in his arms, he ran as fast as he could to the Hospital wing. "Come on Kathy hold on"  
  
"Oh dear" Madam Panfrey gasped  
  
"Madam Panfrey, what happened to her"?  
  
"Oh dear, this isn't good" She was talking to herself as she examined Kathy  
  
"What happened" Sirius dropped to Kathy's side  
  
"Strange, first the Evans girl now her"  
  
"Like Lily? Then that means she'll be ok right"  
  
"Dear, I'm really not sure"  
  
"I have to mix a few potions could you keep an eye on her" Madam Panfrey said with a scared expression.  
  
"Of course" Sirius knelt down at Kathy's side, within ten minutes Madam Panfrey came running back in the room. And injected a shot in Kathy's left arm.  
  
"Now all we can do is hope," She sighed, "I really liked this girl"  
  
"Sirius!" Lily yelled, her face flushed as if she'd been running, with Kristy on her heals  
  
"What's the rush"?  
  
"McGonicall sent us to look for you and Kathy, because. Oh my gosh Kathy, what happened to her" Kristy gasped  
  
"Same that happened to Lils" Sirius sighed  
  
~Silence fell~  
  
"The way I figure it is that theirs good news and then there's bad news" Lily said  
  
"Which is" Sirius looked back at her  
  
"The good news is I'm almost positive she's not dead"  
  
"How do you know?" Kristy asked  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" Lily shot a painful glare  
  
"And the bad news?" Sirius asked  
  
"She might never wake up" Lily let a tear run down her cheek  
  
"Don't cry, Lils. Your tuff you have to be tuff" Sirius leaned in and hugged her  
  
"You don't understand, I was the one laying in the bed last time, it felt so weird I remember I was in these dark woods and-" Lily trailed off  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go threw that"  
  
"Me two, you guys stay here I'm going to tell the professor where you are." Lily ran out leaving Kristy and Sirius alone.  
  
Kristy said the only thing that came to mind "I hope she's ok"  
  
"Yeah, me to" Sirius looked at Kristy pieces of hair falling out of her messy pony tail and when she looked back at him, they felt something new.  
  
Afterward both of them felt a huge urge to kiss one another, they couldn't fight it, one minute there standing there the next their lips brush lightly against one another, then leaned in again when Kristy's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"This isn't right" She jumped backward  
  
"You're right" Sirius jumped the other way, and then he jerked his head toward Kathy she was breathing again.  
  
"Thank God" Kristy said  
  
"What, how are we going to explain the thing on the bed to her, she'll freak out! I'm dead"  
  
Sirius watched as Kathy's eyes opened  
  
"Awww. My head hurts" Kathy rubbed her forehead  
  
"How you feeling" Kristy gave her a hug "I have to go" Kristy left before anyone could comment  
  
That night the Kristy arrived earlier then the rest of the group in the heads dorm.  
  
"Lily" She called out  
  
"Yeah" Lily said smiling holding a beautiful wooden box in her hands  
  
"I want to call off doing the truth box"  
  
"Why it was your idea" Lily looked at Kristy queerly  
  
Kristy tried to argue, but the marauders, Taylor, and Kathy walked in.  
  
"Hey guys" Taylor said as she put her sleeping bag in the corner of the huge room.  
  
"So, what's up" James jumped to the point  
  
"Well ok every one take a seat" Lily ordered  
  
Lily pulled Kristy to stand in front of the others  
  
"Kristy and I made up a little game since we're all best friends it shouldn't be a problem" Lily looked cheerfully at the others  
  
"We, erm. made up an erm. Truth Box" Kristy said the words left a bitter taste in her mouth  
  
"Yeah, here's how it works you write a question on a torn piece of parchment asking someone about something you've been wondering about, but choose your question carefully because you only get one"  
  
Lily paused as James looked at Taylor who shifted in her seat. Sirius and Kristy exchanged nerves glares.  
  
Lily gave each person a piece of parchment and quill.  
  
"How about ten minutes to write your questions, and you can remain anonymous"  
  
"GO" Lily, chanted setting her watch  
  
Everyone in the room except Lily feared being asked something. Lily was the first to finish her letter but hesitated before folding it and placing it in the box. After everyone dropped in his or her letter, Lily spoke.  
  
"Ok guys, this is it, I'm going to draw the first question out, then the person who answered the question will draw the next one, Ok" Lily drew a crumbled piece of parchment  
  
"Taylor,  
  
We all saw you and James exchanging weird glares the day Lily came out of the Hospital Wing. What did the glances mean? And what exactly happened in the Hospital Wing between you two?"  
  
"Wow" Lily said as she looked at Taylor, "well Taylor"  
  
"Yeah" Taylor took a deep breath and turned to meet James's eyes hoping for a hint on what to say.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - --- - -- - - - - - ----- ---- --- - - --- -- - ---  
  
Cliffhanger  
  
I want a nice really long review, short are good too, but I want to hear what you guys think. If you like something tell me, if you don't then tell me that to. Email me krissyfz@yahoo.com  
  
Coming up later  
  
*Why did Sirius and James kiss another girl when there girl friends are how can I put this laying right there?  
  
*What happens to the girls in the hospital wing?  
  
*What's Malfoy planning?  
  
*Is there anyone who can stop the girls from collapsing?  
  
*Will anyone else collapse? 


	6. Taylor's Trapped

(September 11, 2001 A Nation Remembers!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter six: Taylor's trapped  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - *REMINDER OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED*  
  
"Taylor, we all saw you and James exchanging weird glances the day Lily came out of the Hospital Wing. What did the glances mean? And what exactly happened in the Hospital Wing between you two?"  
  
"Wow," Lily said as she looked at Taylor, "Well, Taylor?"  
  
"Yeah," Taylor took a deep breath and turned to meet James's eyes, hoping for a hint on what to say.  
  
**  
  
Everyone's eyes darted from the very pale Taylor to the strawberry colored James, who slid lower in his seat, trying to hide his guilt.  
  
"TAYLOR!" Lily called snapping her fingers in front of Taylor's pale face.  
  
"Erm," Taylor bit her lip.  
  
"I.James and I.we.well, it started when we were talking and then.James, can I talk to you for a minute, over there?"  
  
Taylor signaled James to come with her to the side of the room.  
  
"That's not a good idea," Remus got to his feet.  
  
"We want the truth," Lily finished.  
  
"Ok, well the truth is that James and I.we kind of kissed," Taylor finished.  
  
"WHAT? How can you 'kind of kiss' someone?! Either you did or you didn't!" Lily yelled in disbelief.  
  
"I- I didn't mean to," Taylor said through tears.  
  
"I'm REALLY sorry, Lily," James tried.  
  
"You should be, I feel bad, what am I supposed to do now?" Lily looked at James.  
  
"Lily," he tried.  
  
"James, actions speak louder than words."  
  
"Lily-"  
  
Lily shook her head, "First the blonde girl last year, now Taylor! One of my best friends!"  
  
"I'M SORRY!" Taylor screamed.  
  
"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Lily asked James.  
  
James didn't answer.  
  
"YOU DID! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I MEAN, HOW COULD EITHER OF YOU DO THIS?!"  
  
Lily ran her hand through her red hair. She would have added more, but suddenly, Lily felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her down on the seat next to Kristy.  
  
"What?" Lily spun around and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Lets just hear the next question," Kristy put one hand on top of Lily to calm her.  
  
"JAMES-" Sirius covered his hand over Lily's mouth before she had a chance to answer.  
  
Taylor got up and drew the next card, "This should be.interesting." Taylor read the parchment silently before reading it aloud.  
  
"Kathy, you admitted coming back last February, why did you wait so long to show up? And why did you bother setting up Taylor and Sirius if you just came back and took him? The truth, please."  
  
When Taylor looked up, Kristy saw a twinkle in her eye and knew Taylor had wrote the question.  
  
"Well," Kathy began, taking a deep breath, "I set Taylor up with Sirius before I knew I would be coming back. I had to wait a while to come back to you guys because I didn't have a past so I had to find a place to live and learn all the magic you guys learned in the last six years at Hogwarts. By the time I finished, Cupid thought it would be better if I just waited until September"  
  
Kathy smiled at Sirius, she hated lying to them but she knew they weren't ready to hear the real reason she came back. Quickly, Kathy reached into the box and drew the next card.  
  
Kathy looked at the card before looking at Sirius in disbelief; she brought her hand to her hip and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Before I read this I'm hoping for a different answer than the one Lily got," Kathy paused and watched Sirius shift, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Sirius, like Lily, Kathy collapsed. After Lily left did anything happen between you and Kristy? Details, please."  
  
Everyone looked at Sirius and Kristy; Taylor's eyes grew huge.  
  
"Sirius, I'm begging you to tell me that you didn't kiss my sister," Taylor and Kathy both were in shock.  
  
"Please, Sirius, tell me you didn't," Taylor's anger surpassed Kathy's.  
  
"I.erm." Sirius started.  
  
"YOU DID!" Kathy and Taylor yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said.  
  
"Kristy, tell me it's not true," Remus looked hurt at the thought.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry," Kristy reached over to touch him but he pulled away.  
  
"We've been going out for seven months, who else have you kissed?" Remus didn't bother hiding the anger rising inside him.  
  
"This was the only time," Sirius and Kristy volunteered.  
  
"Wrong, this is the only time you got caught."  
  
"I swear, this was the only time," Sirius ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Fine, I believe you."  
  
"Really?" Every one looked at Kathy, wondering why she would let Sirius off the hook so quickly, then a smirk slid across her lips.  
  
Kathy started, "Sirius, tell us the truth, who's the better kisser, Kristy, Taylor, or me?"  
  
"Yes," Taylor got up and stood next to Kathy placing her arms firmly around her hips.  
  
"WOW, It's hot in here, Lily don't you think its hot?" Sirius tried to smile, but quickly changed his expression when he heard Lily's answer.  
  
"Sirius, I want to know the answer too. In fact, I want James to tell me if Taylor kisses better than me."  
  
"You had to drag me down too!" James hissed to Sirius.  
  
Remus laid back, remaining silent when he saw the girl's eyes flare.  
  
"Remus, help us out here," Sirius backed away into the couch.  
  
"Sirius," Kathy interrupted.  
  
"I want to know how you kissed her."  
  
Sirius looked at her oddly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! You know exactly what I'm talking about," Kathy signaled to Taylor and Kristy who caught the hint.  
  
"These two girls are twins, wouldn't you agree?" Kathy wrapped her arms over Kristy and Taylor's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, they're twins," Sirius agreed now feeling confused.  
  
"Did you kiss her like this?" Kathy continued.  
  
Kristy lightly kissed him on the cheek  
  
"Or, was it more like this?" Taylor reached her hand gracefully and pulled Sirius's face to look at her, before pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
"One, two, three.Taylor, I said three!" Kathy said slightly jealous.  
  
"Sorry," Taylor pulled away blushing and the twins linked arms and made their way back to the other couch.  
  
"Well, boys, please tell us which one of us is the best kisser," Taylor said sitting next to Lily and Kristy.  
  
"Kristy," Remus said, Kristy smiled wearily at him, she looked into his eyes and could see how much she had hurt him by kissing Sirius.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, what about you, James, who's the best kisser?" Taylor asked changing the subject.  
  
"Lily," James said automatically.  
  
Lily couldn't help but feel like James wasn't being completely honest.  
  
"Really?" she whispered not loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
"And Sirius?" Lily tried to brush the thought away but she couldn't.  
  
"Erm." Sirius looked at the girls, "Kathy."  
  
"Why'd you hesitate?" Kathy looked at him seriously.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did! You didn't say 'Kathy', you said 'Erm, Kathy' "  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Is she a good kisser?" Kathy's arm rose to her smooth hips.  
  
"Taylor's a great kisser," Sirius said honestly, anger in his voice.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius grabbed Taylor and pulled her into a kiss, she pushed him off her,  
  
"Ow." Taylor bent down and held her stomach.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lily and Kathy suddenly got a look of terror across their face, both the girls ran to Taylor's side.  
  
"We can't let her go," Lily yelled, "Get her some water!"  
  
"HURRY!" Kathy yelled as they tried to lift Taylor.  
  
Sirius brought the water back within seconds.  
  
"Taylor, you have to swallow," Kristy lifted Taylor's head onto her lap.  
  
Taylor had passed out before the water or pill even touched her mouth.  
  
"NO!" Lily shouted, grabbing a small bottle from her pocket, and pouring out a white pill.  
  
"Swallow," Lily said pouring the water and the pill into Taylor's mouth, but it was no good, Taylor was gone.  
  
"TAYLOR!" Kristy shouted, "Wake up!"  
  
"I think you boys should leave," Lily pointed to the door, still mad about James kissing Taylor.  
  
"I agree," Kathy pointed toward the entrance.  
  
The Marauders left silently. When James tried to kiss Lily, she turned away.  
  
"I have to figure something out," The girls watched silently as the boy's left.  
  
"I want answers," Kristy said not leaving her sisters pale face.  
  
Kristy made three cokes appear and passed them around.  
  
"I'll tell you guys my story," Lily settled in a chair.  
  
"Remember when I passed out."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
I really didn't. I felt this pain in my stomach and it kind of consumed me, I mean it sucked me into another world. The next thing I knew, I was wandering in this dark forest, the only light came from the full moon. I tried to work my way out of the forest when I saw this old woman. She was under a tan cape and walked over to me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Serena," The woman whispered.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"It's not safe here, you have to escape," The woman looked scared.  
  
"How?"  
  
"This time I'll help you, but only this time. If you come again, the only way to leave is to win."  
  
"How do I 'win'?"  
  
"You have to prove true love conquers all."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That's for you to figure out, I've been here seventy years, waiting."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Take this," The woman held out a box.  
  
"What's this?" Lily opened the box to find a silver ring.  
  
"It was given to me when I first got trapped here, this ring will allow you to escape."  
  
"Why didn't you ever use it?"  
  
"I've been waiting to give it to you, Lillian."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I've always known your name. Turn the ring to escape, whenever you want to return here, turn the ring three times to the left."  
  
"Why would I want to return?"  
  
"To save me, or your friends who get trapped here, but none the lest take this" Serena handed Lily the bottle containing a number of pills.  
  
"What are these pills for?"  
  
"Maybe they can help you save your friends before they get stuck here."  
  
"Goodbye for now," Lily turned the ring.  
  
~END OF FLASH BACK~  
  
"Lily," the girls hugged her.  
  
"We have to go back to save Serena and Taylor.they're trapped," Lily said.  
  
"How do you get back?" Lily asked Kathy.  
  
"A little power from Cupid. I saw the woman, Serena, too, but hid behind a tree so she wouldn't see me."  
  
"Are you saying my sister's trapped?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, this has been one heck of a night," Lily shook her head.  
  
"Let's look over the facts," Kathy said calmly.  
  
"Each of mine and Kathy's boyfriends or ex-boyfriends kissed one of us when we were alone watching over the girl that passed out," Lily said.  
  
"Lets make a pact here and now," The girls hocked their pinky fingers.  
  
"Repeat after me," Lily said.  
  
"I swear here and now never to be left alone with one of the Marauders in the Hospital Wing," The girls repeated and promised.  
  
"We need to stick together," Kathy said.  
  
"We need to save my sister," Kristy looked at the girls as they agreed.  
  
"What do we do with her body?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Take her to the Hospital Wing," Lily ordered.  
  
When the two girls left, Lily stroked her hand over her hair,  
  
"I promise you, Taylor, I'll save you, I don't know how but I promise I will!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - -- - - -- -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
  
Hey guys,  
  
What do you think; this chapter was to clear up all those questions I've been getting. Some of the actual questions that came out of the truth box were from you reviewers, the next time the truth box appears tell me what kind of question you want to come out of it.  
  
I have an editor now, StRaWbErrY KaWAii and she's cool, hopefully now I wont get flames about my spelling.  
  
Well, as I always write over and over again REVIEW or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com.  
  
That's all for now!  
  
LUV YA,  
  
~krissyfz~ 


	7. Only a story

(Sorry for the long wait I explained at the bottom)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
The Famous Marauders 2: Kathy's return  
  
Chapter seven: Only a story  
  
~Heads Dorm~  
  
"Are you guys getting any sleep?" Lily rolled over after a lying awake hours later.  
  
"No," Kristy said kicking her legs out of her sleeping bag.  
  
Kathy got up and turned on the light, "So what are we going to do?" She asked, stating the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"I want my sister back," Kristy said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"I'm going to go get James and the others," Lily started to get up when Kathy pulled her down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the only way to get Taylor and Serena back is to prove true love can conquer all. Obviously since none of us are lesbians, we need the guys to prove that."  
  
"The fact that they're complete jerks for kissing behind our backs doesn't matter," Kathy sat up and let her pale nightgown fall down to her ankles.  
  
"Come on," Kristy said, "I need my sister."  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to dump Sirius before we go."  
  
"We don't have any proof that they did anything," Lily tried.  
  
"They kissed other girls in front of our faces," Kathy corrected.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Lily said lighting her wand.  
  
"No, wait," Kathy jumped up and pulled a white candle out of her duffle bag.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked.  
  
Kathy pulled out an old golden candleholder, rust chipping off the sides. She lit the candle and placed it in the holder.  
  
"Give me one of the pills," Kathy ordered. Lily did as she was told.  
  
The others watched as Kathy dropped the pill in the flames.  
  
"Wow," Kristy said, watching the pill dissolve turning the yellow flames to a solid lime-green color.  
  
"That's scary," Lily shook her head, holding the candle near her face.  
  
"Don't light your wand take this. We can't have you vanish too, especially because we can't go back to save everyone with out you or that ring, I think the pill will protect you, at least from falling."  
  
"What about you guys?"  
  
"Lily, we'll be fine," Kristy's voice trembled like she was unsure, but pulled off a smile.  
  
"Good luck," Kathy smiled at Lily, her hair falling beneath shoulders.  
  
Lily took the candle and vanished out of the portrait hole. She raised the flame in front of her as she passed by sleeping portraits. The only sound came from her bare feet tapping against the hollow wooden floors.  
  
Green light filled the corridor as she made her way through the hall, her hand gripped tightly around the candleholder, while the other firmly held her wand.  
  
"What are you doing up at this hour?" a voice came behind.  
  
"Serena!" Lily spun around looking at the transparent body of the woman from the forest.  
  
"You're a- a gh- gh- a GHOST!"  
  
"What are you doing up?" Serena's faint body demanded, scanning the hall for any signs of movement.  
  
Lily's hands trembled making the green flames from the candle shift.  
  
"Serena, where's Taylor?" Lily held the flame close to her chest, so close that she could feel the warmth from it.  
  
Lily's eyes struck terror as a hand slid threw Serena's ghostly body.  
  
"Lily," someone said, making Serena's body vanish.  
  
"James," relief filled her.  
  
"What happened?" James took the candle from Lily and placed it on the ground. The second the candle left Lily's hands, the flame turned back to yellow.  
  
"Freaky," James said, staring at the candle.  
  
"I know," Lily picked it back up making it turn back to green, she suddenly felt the urge not to let go.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Lily asked through mixed tears.  
  
"Erm."  
  
Lily fell backward, dropping the candle. James caught Lily before she hit the ground, but missed the candle.  
  
Lily looked at him dazed before they both turned their attention to the candle.  
  
It was sitting up perfectly straight with a yellow flame coming from it.  
  
"That is some dark magic," James stated.  
  
"Why does it keep changing colors?" Lily leaned against James chest.  
  
"I think we should leave it."  
  
"No, I can't, it protects me."  
  
"It's dark magic."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Lily, come on I'll take you back to the Heads Dorm."  
  
"No, we need to get the others," Lily picked up the candle turning it green.  
  
"Ok, I'll get the Marauders, but I'm not leaving you," James clenched Lily's hand.  
  
"No," Lily stopped him.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"You can't bring Peter," Lily had no idea why she was saying this, but she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just promise me you wont" Lily tilted her head, hiding the goose bumps on her arms with the tips of her sleeve.  
  
"Ok," A tiny smile crossed James's face as if he had thought she said something else.  
  
He slid his arm behind Lily's back as she shifted slightly, feeling a little safer in his arms.  
  
"Remus, Sirius," Lily whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius sat up, the dark circles around his eyes told Lily he hadn't been asleep.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"It can't be," Remus stared at the flame.  
  
"What?" Lily asked confused by his expression.  
  
"We have to hurry," Remus threw a bath robe over his pajamas and took the candle out of Lily's hand, the flame turned back to normal.  
  
"Just as I suspected," Sirius and James crowded around them as Remus passed the candle back to Lily. She clenched the candle close to her as it turned green.  
  
"NO!" Remus almost fell backward before he recovered his breath, "KRISTY!"  
  
"That's what I've been saying," Lily pounded her feet against the carpet.  
  
Remus took Lily's hand and rushed her to the Heads Common Room, James and Sirius at their heals.  
  
"NO!" Remus yelled as they found Kathy trying to shake Kristy's body awake.  
  
"It can't be true, it's just a legend, a story, fake," Remus lifted Kristy's body off the ground and brought her close.  
  
"What story?" Lily asked, whipping her hand over Kristy's pale lips.  
  
"Is she dead?" Sirius asked, even though he was going out with Kathy, he could still remember the softness of Kristy's lips against his.  
  
"What story?" Lily repeated, her hands trembling.  
  
"My grandmother told me this story when I was little. About this evil force that would kidnap unsuspecting girls- she didn't like boys. Some say a boy broke her heart and then she decided to make another world to protect girls from them- she would take them to another world to play a game."  
  
"What kind of game?" James asked picking up Kristy's body off Remus.  
  
"Well, my grandma told me this force would suck the life out of the girls and transfer them to a different world. A world that's full of twists and turns, a world where the only way to escape for good is to win, she told me when whatever-it-is wants someone, it'll stop at nothing to get her-"  
  
"Win what?" Lily yawned trying to stay awake.  
  
"The object of the game is to prove true love conquers all, something the force didn't believe in. Well, the game is going to mess with your emotions, you know, test you with stuff like jealously, temptation, etc." Remus slumped in his seat.  
  
"Wait, are you say the reason I was forced to kiss Taylor is because some stupid game?" James looked up at everyone.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, whatever-it-is was trying to prove that love isn't strong enough," Remus said.  
  
"It wasn't," Lily looked at James.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I think they want Lily," Kathy licked her dry lips.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, first they tried to get you. Serena sent you back with protection so they couldn't. They tried to lure you back by taking the people closest to you."  
  
"For whomever wears this ring, will be trapped until the end," Remus recited.  
  
"Where are you reading that?" James asked.  
  
"It's on Lily's ring, take a look," Remus lifted Lily's hand.  
  
"Take off the ring," James demanded.  
  
"I'm trying," Lily pulled on the ring, "It's stuck."  
  
"I think I understand everything now," Remus said.  
  
"Well," Lily winced continuing to pull the ring.  
  
"By putting on the ring, the game has you trapped. Now you have to finish it."  
  
"Whatever! Just help me get it off!"  
  
"Ok guys, tomorrow we're going back, all in favor say 'I'," Remus looked at the others.  
  
"I," he said.  
  
"Me too," Kathy agreed.  
  
"There's no way we're letting you girls go alone," James said.  
  
"The game is for girls, this is my fight, I'm going alone," Lily firmly laid her hand on the table.  
  
"No way," Kathy got up too.  
  
"My mind is made up, I'm going alone and that's that," Lily stormed away to her room to prepare.  
  
"Remus," James whispered when Lily vanished, "I'm going to stay in Lily's room tonight."  
  
"She'll kill you, perv," Kathy made a face.  
  
"No, not like that, if I'm touching her when she turns it, we'll both end up in there. It's the only way we have a chance."  
  
"She's not going to let you."  
  
"She will, if I'm under my invisibility cloak."  
  
"Let's all go."  
  
"No, she'll be able to feel us in there."  
  
"Good luck," Kathy hugged him before James vanished.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Reviewers,  
  
I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update but since schools back and everything I haven't had that much time, but I'm trying. Then there's stuff just stuff, and more stuff. Anyways I love my story and I promise to make more time for it.  
  
Well, what are you waiting for. Review or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com  
  
~krissyfz~ 


	8. the start

(Sorry for the long wait I explained at the bottom)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
The Famous Marauders 2: Kathy's return  
  
Chapter eight: The start  
  
After grabbing his invisibility cloak, James crept silently into Lily's room.  
  
"Ok, this is it, you have to do this" James overheard Lily talking to herself as she grabbed a cloak  
  
"Come on Lillian, GET A GRIP. You don't want to get the others in trouble"  
  
"Maybe if you actually understood the game, you wouldn't be so scarred" After ten minutes of arguing with herself, Lily noticed the misty figure of Serena.  
  
James eyes bugged out at the sight of Serena he leaned lower and silently prayed she couldn't see threw his cloak.  
  
"So, I see your going back" Serena's lip curled as she stared at Lily's pale face.  
  
"What of it" Lily snapped  
  
"I'll make you a trade, child"  
  
"Child?"  
  
"Yes, Lillian Evans, a sweet insist child. "  
  
"Wait, you have them don't you"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't believe it" Lily backed into her wall  
  
"What" Serena smiled?  
  
"TAYLOR AND KRISTY!!! My best friends! You're the one that took them"  
  
"Clever"  
  
"Why? What do want from us"?  
  
Serena's eyes flickered, "Your soul would be a nice Addison"  
  
"Addison to what"  
  
Lily jumped up, when she caught a trace of James pulling off his cloak.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked pulling his arm around Lily  
  
"What a clever girl you are" Serena flinched at the sight of James  
  
James pushed Lily behind him.  
  
"Little boy you are way over your head" Serena smirked  
  
"I could take you"  
  
"Really, lets see then" Serena snapped her fingers and made the room spin. James caught a good grip on Lily's waist, to keep them from falling over. Lily berried her head in James's chest. James watched the room dissolve and turn into a dark forest that Lily had described.  
  
"What the hell" Lily fell backward on the ground.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this" James helped her up  
  
"My rings gone" Lily stated  
  
"So, there's no going back"  
  
"Yeah, lets try to figure this whole thing out before we do anything" James scanned the forest for movement.  
  
"I already figured it out" Lily's eyes became cloudy and distant  
  
"Ok" James scratched his forehead  
  
"The seven deadly sins" Lily said the words as if it explained everything  
  
"What the heck are they"  
  
"It couldn't be anything else, could it"?  
  
"What"  
  
"Are you serious, you've never heard of the seven deadly sins"  
  
"No, can't say I have"  
  
"There like."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"There's greed, pride, and envy, I'm not sure what the others are" Lily looked up at James  
  
"So basically you think that we're going to be tempted by the seven deadly sins, whatever they are"  
  
"Yeah, I mean how else can you explain kissing Taylor" Lily crossed her arms over her chest with a smug look across her face.  
  
James blushed "so, how are we going to win this"  
  
"I have no idea, I mean who can really prove true love concerns all"  
  
"NO ONE" they herd echo threw the woods  
  
"Creepy" Lily said  
  
"Lets get out of this forest" James held out his hand  
  
"If there is a way out" Lily took his hand  
  
"Wands out" James said reaching into his pocket  
  
"My wands gone" Lily searched threw her robes  
  
"Mine to"  
  
James squeezed Lily's hands as they wandered threw the forest  
  
"This is taking way to long" Lily groaned an hour later, finding nothing but trees  
  
"Your tired aren't you" James said  
  
"Maybe a little" Lily blushed  
  
James let go of her hand "get on" he said  
  
"What"  
  
"Get on my back"  
  
"Are you serious" Lily laughed  
  
"Dead serious get on"  
  
"No" Lily stopped laughing when James threw her on his back  
  
"Better" he smirked adjusting her on his back  
  
"James Potter I can't believe you"  
  
Lily felt great to get of her feet; she let her feet dangle slightly clenching to his sides. She felt guilty about letting James carry her because she was sure his feet were killing him and the extra wait didn't help.  
  
"Do you want to call it a night?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder  
  
"No, just a little farther" James sounded so determine, but Lily heard the strain in his voice  
  
"James lets just look for a spot to rest, it's late. Well get a fresh start in the morning" Lily pleaded  
  
James yawned "maybe I'm a little tired" He helped Lily off his back after finding a spot where several trees curled over.  
  
Lily pulled off her cloak and stretched it over a patch of grass and dirt, "it's not much" she started but James cut her off  
  
"It's perfect" He laid down next to Lily  
  
Within moments he felt Lily's breathing change and knew she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Good night, Lily" He held her close to him, as he looked outward at the bleak ski  
  
A wind spread over them, and James felt Lily shiver, as she curled closer to him.  
  
James pulled off his sweeter and placed it over Lily's upper body. He suddenly felt wide-awake and leaned over a tree. Slowly he pulled his shirt out of his pants, letting his tie lay slightly looser.  
  
James smiled at Lily, before he stared up at the half moon. "I wish we were home"  
  
"That's a pointless wish" James heard from behind  
  
He spun around and saw the most beautiful girl, standing there. Her strait golden colored hair fell down past her waist, while her bright blue eyes sparkled in the moons pale glow.  
  
"Hey" James said, his breath taken a back.  
  
"You really should have wished for something else"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there's no way out"  
  
"There has to be a way"  
  
"Your new here aren't you" The girl smiled at him, she pushed her sleek hair behind her ear.  
  
"How can you tell?" James asked  
  
"Well, that's the only reason you'd be in this forest" The girl tightened James's tie  
  
"Were else is there"  
  
"Towns just over the hill side I could take you there if you want" The girl stood there invitingly  
  
"Well," James looked at Lily's sleeping body, watching her chest fall up and down with the softest movements.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be fine" The girl looked annoyed but brushed it aside, and grabbed James hands  
  
"Live a little" She smiled  
  
"Ok" James started to walk away with the girl wrap arounded his arm.  
  
"James" Lily said feeling the sun's raise over her  
  
"James?" Lily threw his sweater of her and looked around, James was gone.  
  
"Something must have happened" Lily felt her eyes tear as she gathered her cloak and James's sweater.  
  
"Miss me" A familiar voice came form behind her  
  
"Where were you?" Lily didn't bother looking at him  
  
"In town" James smirked when Lily spun around  
  
"TOWN" She said amazed  
  
"Yeah, it's over their come on" James took his sweater from Lily, as she fixed her cloak.  
  
"Did you find any food"?  
  
"Yeah, what are you in the mood for"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
As she said this they neared the top of the hill, and Lily looked down at a huge clearing with a few little homes, a bakers shop, a tailor's home, and other small little shops.  
  
"Do you think the stores take wizards money?" Lily asked excitedly  
  
"I don't know, but were not going to them"  
  
"Then where are we going"?  
  
"A friends home" James shrugged his shoulders  
  
"A friend?" Lily asked  
  
"Yeah, I met her yesterday"  
  
"Her?" Lily tried to hide her jealousy  
  
"When yesterday"  
  
"After you were asleep"  
  
"Oh" Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"James" the blond haired girl ran over to them and threw her arms around James's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Awe. who's your little friend she's so cute" Lily's eyes grew huge at the sound of this  
  
"This is Lily" James said  
  
Lily thought 'yeah, I'm just Lily, not his girlfriend Lily, just Lily'  
  
"Oh, it's nice to meet you, are you James's sister" The blond girls lips curled across her per perfect white teeth.  
  
"No, I'm not his sister" Lily felt like gagging at the sight of this girl, but she managed a very forced smile.  
  
"Well, are you guys hungry" The blond said  
  
Lily tried to say no, but James had already dragged her behind the blond girl.  
  
After an hour of listening to James and the blond girl talk, Lily politely excused them.  
  
"Before you go, please take some more muffins, we have plenty"  
  
"Sure" James answered  
  
"It was nice meeting you, but we half to go" Lily pulled James out of the house.  
  
"What's up, Lils" James asked as they made there way threw town  
  
"Nothing why"  
  
"You didn't eat anything"  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to eat anything with Miss. I'm so skinny, perfect, and blond, around"  
  
"She's cool" James said defensively  
  
Lily rolled her eyes before biting into a muffin.  
  
"Let's just get out of this town"  
  
"You're jealous of her," James said  
  
"Am not" Lily yelled  
  
"Yeah you are"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too" James smiled as he saw Lily blush  
  
"I think I'll keep the red head for now" He joked playfully  
  
"Everything seems way to easy, in this place," Lily said changing the subject  
  
"Your being parodied, this game is going to be a piece of cake"  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident, if I were you" Lily finished the muffin  
  
"Lets go see if we can find a watering hole or something, to wash up in"  
  
"We could go back to her house"  
  
"Who? The blonde's house I think I'll pass" James laughed  
  
"In all seriousness I think this is just the beginning of a huge adventure"  
  
"Just the start" 


	9. a necklace

(I forgot to explain at the bottom of the last chapter!!! But you still love me! lol)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
The Famous Marauders 2: Kathy's return  
  
Chapter nine: a necklace  
  
"Finally, something useful" James said pointing to a huge water spring.  
  
"Yeah, something that's not blond and a bimbo" Lily whispered under her breath  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't say anything" Lily lied "yeah, I didn't say anything thing that was about someone who I'm almost positive had breast implants"  
  
"Breast implants, huh," James, said  
  
"What?" Lily hadn't noticed James was listening  
  
"You are one completely jealous chica!"  
  
"Shut up" Lily shot him an evil glare before walking over toward the spring  
  
"She loves me," James laughed before following  
  
"WOW, it's beautiful" Lily sat down next to the waterfall, ignoring James comment  
  
"You know you really are" James agreed  
  
"Yeah" James slowly slid his arm around Lily's waist. Lily blushed, and then she started to daydream before she realized what James was going to do, unfortunately for her she was too late.  
  
James lifted Lily up and threw her in the spring.  
  
"I hate-" Lily wasn't able to finish because she slid over her head in the water.  
  
James laughed before he realized Lily had been under way to long.  
  
"LILY" He screamed, no response.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY"  
  
He screamed, quickly James threw off his shirt and dove in the water. James searched for ten minutes before making his way to the waterfall searching as he went.  
  
"Hello" Came a soft voice came from behind the waterfall  
  
"Lily!" James slid under the fall, only to see a gorgeous red head sitting on a huge rock. Lily's hair looked brighter as it fell into curls. Water made Lily's shirt stick against her body revealing every one of her curves. James noted that Lily had placed her shoes of to the side.  
  
"You scared me to death" He said taken a back  
  
"Serves you right for throwing me in" Lily lifted her body off the rock  
  
"You look- you look, wow" James tried but Lily changed the subject.  
  
"Look at how beautiful the water looks" Lily ran her hand threw the falls  
  
"Yeah" James said still awestruck  
  
"I'm really sorry, about before" Lily turned to face James  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About being so rude to your friend, I never really gave her a chance" Lily felt a bitter taste leave her lips  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
"Well lets get going, we have a lot to do today and we still need to dry off"  
  
"Come on" James added seeing Lily's stiffness  
  
"You go, I'll be up in a minute" Lily gave James a reassuring smile before she watched him pass threw the waterfall.  
  
"Now that wasn't hard was it" A frame of a face faced Lily threw the falls,  
  
"Saying I was wrong when I knew I was right, yeah it was, now I'm going to have to deal with this blond bimbo even more" Lily groaned as she grabbed her shoes, she sat back on the rock sadly as she sat back on the rock.  
  
"Well, dear if you ever want anything else I'm just behind the falls." The face smiled at her  
  
"Falls?"  
  
"Water, better yet take this" A hand soared threw the water in it held a golden necklace.'  
  
"WOW" was all Lily could say, her pupils expanded as the gold shimmered  
  
"Go on take it, when ever you open it you'll be able to find me"  
  
"It's beautiful are you sure you could part with it"  
  
"Yes, of course dear, you take it you've done so much for people"  
  
"Have I"  
  
"Yeah, also it has special powers"  
  
"Like what"  
  
"Like when you open it make a wish and it'll grantee it will come true"  
  
"Really" Already Lily started reaching out toward it but she stopped when she heard movement.  
  
"Lils, come on" James stepped over the water  
  
"What the heck" He yelled before snatching Lily's hands before they were able to touch the necklace  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it" The face said smiling  
  
"That's crap, it's possessed or something" James pulled Lily away  
  
The face in the water turned glum, "foolish boy" The face suddenly turned to Serena's. Serena's hands reached out of the water, she placed them on side rocks and pushed downward to help herself out of the water.  
  
"Why don't you just destroy us and get it over with" James said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Ha, are you kidding me! It's way to much fun watching you guys play your little games" Serena snapped her fingers to make herself vanish.  
  
"This is a game of strategy if we want to win we have to work together" James pulled Lily to face him "Are you listening"  
  
"Yeah, that necklace was gorgeous" Lily looked off into space  
  
"That's crap, it would have jinxed you for sure"  
  
"Something so beautiful couldn't possibly be that bad" Lily swirled a strand of hair between her index figure  
  
"LILY, can you hear how stupid your sounding" James snapped his finger in front of Lily's face  
  
"James!" Lily huffed crossing her arms  
  
"Lily thinks logic"  
  
"Which is"  
  
"Um, I don't know how about crazy freaky lady who stole our friends, tricked you and me into getting stuck in this sico world. Now lets think if the same lady try's to give you something are you going to take it? I don't think so" James shuck Lily lightly back and forth.  
  
"Fine whatever can we just go" Lily pointed outward before crossing her arms tightly over her chest.  
  
"Woman" James walked after Lily closely eyeing the surroundings.  
  
"Come on" James said pointing to the road.  
  
"Wait I'm all wet" Lily said bending down to put on her shoes  
  
"Lets let the sun dry us off, its not like we have any towels or our wands"  
  
"Ok" Lily squeezed the ends of the skirt to dry, but she couldn't help but think about the necklace.  
  
"Where do you want to go" James asked  
  
"How about we go back into town, maybe do some shopping or look around a store"  
  
"Store? Don' t you mean somewhere where we could find the necklace?" James raised an eyebrow  
  
"Maybe" Lily suddenly felt guilty  
  
"Try to get that stupid necklace out of your mind"  
  
"It's not stupid" Lily crossed her arms  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"NO it's not"  
  
"Is to"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is to"  
  
"Why would you think that"?  
  
"Because you never act like this much of a nutcase"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean"?  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Gees. Fine then lets just go anywhere that can help us find Kristy or Taylor"  
  
"Now that's the Lily I know"  
  
"You know what James?"  
  
"What"  
  
"I think-"  
  
Suddenly a dark figure grabbed Lily, "What the heck-" Lily tried as the figure started pulling her into a dark forest.  
  
"LILY!" James started running after Lily and the figure  
  
"HELP ME" Lily reached out to James but the grip of the mystery person increased scrapping Lily's wrist. "James I'm REALLY sorry about being jealous, HELP ME!"  
  
James didn't answer but increased his speed; Quidditch practice didn't seem to help him this time.  
  
"Who are you" Lily asked trying to drag her feet, she pulled back, but the person was too strong and pulled her farther.  
  
James was getting tired; Lily could tell by the way he was panting, trying to maintain his speed.  
  
Lily felt her legs collapse and the world dissolved in front of her until she could only see black.  
  
James watched Lily fall to the ground the figure quickly pulled Lily's small body in his arms before, vanishing them.  
  
"LILY" James yelled out. He looked around he was in the middle of a forest, alone, and Lily was gone to who knows where.  
  
"I'm in deep shit this time" James ran his hand threw his hair. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -  
  
Hey guys,  
  
Well first off I wanted to thank my either, and all of you for reviewing for so long!!! You know lives been ok lately but my day would be a whole lot better if I got just one more review!!! I love you guys, so review or as always email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com..  
  
~krissyfz~ 


	10. angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
The Famous Marauders 2: Kathy's return  
  
Chapter ten: Kristy and Taylor  
  
"Lily! Lily!" Someone violently shuck Lily back and forth.  
  
"Come on kid, she only knocked you out" Came another voice said  
  
"What?"  
  
Lily stirred, and looked around the room, She found her head Lying on Taylor's lap. The room was beautiful with its floral walls; several fluffy white couches were circled around a table with a relevantly large oval crystal ball, sitting on top.  
  
"KRISTY! TAYLOR!" Lily jumped and hugged her long lost friends.  
  
"Oh, my gosh what happened to you?  
  
What happened to me?  
  
Where are we?  
  
Where's James?" Question after question fell from Lily's mouth  
  
"Calm down, Lils" Taylor started laughing  
  
"It's not funny" Lily huffed  
  
"Of course not, we'll explain everything, Taylor go make some hot coco" Kristy helped Lily onto one of the couch, while Taylor nodded and walked a way.  
  
"So." Lily pulled one leg under her  
  
"Well, let's start with what can you last remember"  
  
"I remember getting pulled threw the forest" Lily sighed she didn't feel like going into detail  
  
"Yeah, that's what happened to me too." Kristy frowned  
  
"How'd Taylor get hear?" Lily asked  
  
"Blondie!" Taylor yelled threw the next room  
  
Kristy rolled her eyes  
  
"she means-" Lily cut her off  
  
"A skinny blond bimbo, oh did I forget to mention that she just happens to perfect my every flaw" Lily got her jealous rage back  
  
"That's the one" Taylor agreed threw the wall  
  
"She was so flirting with James" Lily volunteered  
  
"We know" The twins both chanted, as Taylor walked back in the room, and handed each of the others a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"How?" Lily asked, sipping the hot chocolate, she could feel it warm her  
  
"Well" The twins exchanged looks  
  
"Confession time" Taylor started  
  
"We were watching, theirs not really that much stuff to do around hear"  
  
"Are you serious" Lily's eyes grew huge  
  
"Lils you didn't do that much" Kristy said confused  
  
"No not that, can we see James?" Lily jumped up  
  
"Sure, but I thought you wanted answers first" Taylor took a sip of hot chocolate  
  
"I want to see James" Lily pleaded  
  
"Hold up, we learned all the rules to the game" Kristy adjusted herself to sit on her knees  
  
"Really" Lily said slightly interested  
  
"I know it sounds stupid but it's important! And if you watch James it'll make no since without it" Kristy brought her hands to her hips  
  
"I'm listening" Lily pulled off a small smile  
  
"Rule Number One is as always the golden rule"  
  
"You know treat others the way you want to be treated" Taylor added  
  
"But that has nothing to do with the game that's just something that we all should do,  
  
Next-" Kristy paused  
  
"Ok Lily lets get one thing straight Kristy, you, and me can't play the game, neither can any other girl, that's why we're hear to watch, to stay out of the way. That's why the guy pulled you away from James because he can't win with use, and we can't leave until he dose.  
  
Back to the rules well you already know that James is somehow going to face the seven deadly sins somehow. But he's also going to face loyalty to you, or I think of it as greed, throughout the game the blond bitch is going to be with James you know pop in now and then, this is important! Biggest part of the game if he has sex with her you die" Taylor frowned before continuing  
  
"But even if he doesn't kiss her, he doesn't win, right now he should be wondering the forest, there are no rules everything goes, we have little powers, all our lives are on the line" Taylor finished and sighed  
  
"Come on, lets check on James-" Kristy said brightly  
  
"No, explain these clothes to me" Lily looked down at her long silk dress, and then at Kristy and Taylor who had identical violet dresses.  
  
"Oh, we're James's guardian angels" Kristy tried to smile threw mix tears  
  
"What are we dead" Lily bent over and started to weep  
  
"No, we just have limited powers to get James out of the worst cases, simple things like sending him a bad feeling, or sticking your picture in his head when he's about to give up" The twins stared motionless at Lily.  
  
"Let me see James" Lily demanded  
  
"Ok" Taylor leaned over the table and spread her hands threw the crystal ball.  
  
James picture appeared he was wandering threw the forest  
  
"LILY!" he screamed  
  
James searched everywhere but Lily was no ware in sight, James crept slowly threw the forest. He feared something was following him, he saw something move from the corner of his eye.  
  
"GOT YOU" He screamed as he jumped around only to see a branch move back and forth.  
  
"Maybe not" James turned around slowly, only to see a castle that he could of sworn hadn't been there before. The castle was huge and black, James heard music and laughter coming form inside. The sweet smell of chicken and pastry filled the air.  
  
"Wow" Although the castle was a lot smaller then Hogwarts James was impressed.  
  
"Hello there!" A cheerful man called as he ran toward James.  
  
"Want a bite"' the man took a bite of a chicken leg that laid in his hand  
  
"Erm. no thanks" James smiled revealing the marks under his eyes  
  
"You look tired"  
  
"I am"  
  
"Well, this is no time to be we need to party, come on in" The man pulled James into the castle before he could refuse  
  
"Really, I can't" James tried thinking of Lily  
  
"Awww. this time of night is no time for a boy to be wandering"  
  
James shrugged  
  
"You don' t have to party but at least allow me to offer you a room for the night" The man smiled revealing a gap in his teeth  
  
"A room would be nice" James smiled graciously  
  
The man led him past a crowd of people, up a staircase and pushed him into a room, "I'll see you in the morning"  
  
The light was off but James could make out a bed and that was all that he needed a good night sleep. Slowly James crawled under the covers, when he felt something else in the bed with him.  
  
"What the-" James ran got up and hit the light switch.  
  
"James" It was the blond girl she sat up "Hey"  
  
"Oh shit," James whispered looking at the girl who seemed even more beautiful in her belly shirt.  
  
"Allison" He said  
  
"Actually, my friends call me Serena more often" The blond girl stretched flintily reviling more of her perfect figure  
  
"Erm. I have to go" James ran to the doorknob but was shocked to find it locked.  
  
"That's odd" Serena (Blondie) said, sliding a key under the night stand  
  
"Something's wrong" Taylor screeched  
  
"Duh! That witch is in locked in a room with my guy  
  
"I'm losing the connection" Taylor jumped  
  
"You can't lose it now" Lily groaned  
  
"TAYLOR" Kristy yelled as she watched her sister start to shack, James picture vanished.  
  
"What happened" Lily asked  
  
"There here" Taylor snapped awake  
  
"Who?" the others asked  
  
"She's bloody brilliant" Taylor smiled, "That or completely stupid"  
  
"Explain" Lily begged  
  
"Kathy she found a way to get her Remus and Sirius here." Taylor laughed  
  
"Wont be long till she joins us" Kristy high fived Taylor  
  
"Why are you two so happy, we lost the connection" Lily looked at the ball  
  
"Because now Sirius and Remus can help him"  
  
"Yeah" Lily joined the others jumping up and down.  
  
- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
  
Hey guys,  
  
Yeah I want to thank you all next chapter, I'll have a few special shout outs. So if you have any question now's a good time to ask!  
  
Luv ya,  
  
krissyfz 


	11. kissing her

(I've been traveling for a while, but now I'm back. Who ever you are who keep yelling at me and calling me a bad writer if you don't like the story then don't read it, to the rest sorry?)  
  
The Famous Marauders 2: Kathy's return  
  
Chapter 11: kissing her  
  
James pounded on the door trying to unlock it.  
  
"Just give up" Serena pouted her lips, walking over to James, "come on" She smiled flirty,  
  
"NO!" James pounded on the door before sliding down the door, thinking of Lily.  
  
"You're such a prate, James give me a little credit. I don't want to sleep with you just talk" Serena laughed, and led James over to the bed.  
  
"What are you thinking about" Serena started  
  
James didn't answer.  
  
"Gees. What's so special about her anyways?" Serena crossed her legs, obviously annoyed knowing what James was thinking of.  
  
James shot her a dirty look.  
  
"She's everything you wish you could be" He let his head rest facing the ground  
  
"James" Serena said sweetly  
  
"Huh?" He answered half heartily  
  
James looked at her face and realized how beautiful Serena really was, but quickly whipped the thought from his mind, knowing Lily was lost.  
  
"James I lost the one I loved here to" Serena lied  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I know how you're feeling I just have one regret" Serena frowned  
  
"What was it?" James said taking the bait  
  
"I never had my first kiss, because I'm just an ugly cow" Serena let fake tears trace her face  
  
"You're not ugly" James said, he held her like a sister.  
  
"James" she looked up  
  
James had a terrible pain building inside him, but turned to her, feeling her pain. Serena closed her eyes and kissed James, sadly and for a reason he can't figure out he kissed back.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- -  
  
"AHHH." Lily yelled in pain  
  
"What?" Taylor and Kristy stared at her  
  
Lily was rolling on the ground in seconds of pain, before getting up and stumbling over.  
  
"There's a terrible pain in my chest" She winced  
  
"Did you eat something that didn't agree with you or something" Kristy asked feeling Lily's forehead while Taylor helped Lily lay down in a bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Taylor asked  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"AH!" Lily screeched  
  
"Do something" Kristy yelled  
  
"Fine" Taylor twisted her fingers around and said a few words  
  
"What'd you do" Kristy hollered watching a huge red glow hit Lily's body, before she fell unconscious  
  
"I panicked"  
  
"I repeat what you would do"  
  
"I threw her in James's dream" Taylor frowned  
  
"HE'S PROBABLY NOT ASLEEP" Kristy yelled filled with anger  
  
"I know"  
  
"Taylor you threw her in James dream while he's awake" Kristy crossed her arms over her chest  
  
"Let's just put James to sleep, I mean we do have some powers right"  
  
Taylor led her to the crystal ball  
  
"James" she said firmly to it  
  
"O my gosh" She covered her hands over her mouth, as she saw James kiss Serena again, before pulling away.  
  
"Put him to sleep" Kristy yelled  
  
Taylor whispered a few words before James fell into a soundless slumber  
  
"Rats" Serena said fixing her shirt, "oh well lets go see what Lupin and Black are up to"  
  
"If she gets even a foot of Sirius I'll kill her" Taylor said before realizing she wasn't with Sirius,  
  
"sorry Kathy" she blushed in a whisper although Kathy wasn't there  
  
"So where's Lily" Kristy asked  
  
"I guess with James" Taylor said  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -  
  
Lily found herself wondering threw a vast land of clouds,  
  
"Hello" she yelled "is anyone hear"  
  
The sky was a dingy gray; Lily looked down to find her in a long Safire night gown. She lifted the long dress to help her over the clouds.  
  
She felt someone grave her from behind  
  
"LILY!" James cried out holding her in his arms  
  
"James, what's going on" Lily pulled away confused  
  
"I don't know" He said honestly  
  
"James, I'm scarred"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the games not over" Lily frowned staring out at the horizon  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - --  
  
So sorry about the long wait but I promise if you're still reading I'll update soon!! Next chapter what happens in James's dreams  
  
I love you all  
  
krissyfz 


	12. disappointment

Disclaimer I don't own anything from Harry potter  
  
The Famous Marauders 2: Kathy's return  
  
Chapter 11: disappointment  
  
(Little reminder)  
  
"James, I'm scarred"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the games not over" Lily frowned staring out at the horizon  
  
- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Lily there's nothing to be scared of" James pulled his arms around Lily's waist, moving into the fresh smell of lilac lingering in her hair.  
  
"Maybe" a tear trailed down her cheek as she leaned back into James  
  
"So what were you doing after I left" Lily turned and fixed her skirt  
  
"Nothing" James smiled cheekily finding no reason to tell Lily about Serena, he paused  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
"I was with Kristy and Taylor, there both ok, I'll tell you all about it later but come on give me detail about what you've been doing. I mean it's not like I could watch you or anything"  
  
Lily crossed her fingers behind her back, knowing something was wrong. She hated lying especially to James. Lily twirled a strand of hair in her fore finger.  
  
"Well you know the normal" James shrugged  
  
"The normal, huh?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Really?" At that moment terrible realization hit her. "You jerk"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I felt it James!"  
  
"Felt what"  
  
"forget it" Lily felt stupid for even considering the thought that James caused the pain she felt earlier and tried to brush the thought from her mind but some how couldn't.  
  
"Ok" James kissed her softly  
  
"You know this seems stupid, but-"She broke away and stared with disbelief. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking at him as if he was a stranger.  
  
Lily dropped the strand of hair and moved her finger to trace James's lips.  
  
"Sweetie what's up?"  
  
"Don't call me sweetie" Lily spoke softly  
  
"What?" James stared confused  
  
"No, I don't believe it" Lily whispered under her breath shaking her head,  
  
She cleared her throat "it's not true, oh please God make it not true"  
  
An idea hit Lily  
  
"Hey James"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What would you do if I ever kissed another guy?"  
  
"Umm." Guilt filled his mind, and Lily knew for sure she wasn't wrong.  
  
"I kiss Malfoy and you would say um"  
  
"NO, have you kissed Malfoy?"  
  
"Of course not don't be a prate but what would you do, I'm confused"  
  
"I would probably beat the tar out of him"  
  
"So is that what I should do, beat the tar out of Serena" Lily's legs felt weak, she tried hard to just keep standing.  
  
"Lily-"  
  
Lily looked up at him, silence over welled them.  
  
"I can't be here" Lily turned to run, but James caught her within seconds  
  
"What?"  
  
Anger rushed over Lily forcing her to slap James across the face, leaving a light pink mark over it.  
  
"HOW DID I KNOW? How could you dare say that to me James Nicholas Potter?"  
  
"Lily I didn't mean to"  
  
"So what I'm supposed to be ok with this, just because you didn't mean to"  
  
"What am I supposed to say?"  
  
"Nothing, I don't want you to say anything"  
  
James grabbed Lily to hold her still. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't.  
  
James leaned Lily into a kiss, but she broke away without hesitation.  
  
"DON'T!" Lily removed James's arms of her body  
  
"Ok"  
  
"How could you"  
  
"Lily I'm sorry"  
  
"So am I" She paused before continuing  
  
"James tell me you didn't, just please tell me you didn't, tell me you wouldn't" Lily's eyes filled with despair and disappointment.  
  
James opened his mouth to speak but bowed his head in defeat.  
  
"That's what I thought"  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry doesn't help this time"  
  
Lily turned and walked away tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"NO!"  
  
James watched Lily vanish threw the clouds  
  
"I can't do this, not now" Lily turned to find herself alone.  
  
"Ok, ok, get you're self together Lily, this is no big deal. Smart one! You got yourself lost" Lily fell to the ground and cried.  
  
"I love you James, but how could you?"  
  
"Why?" was last word to escape her lips.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~PRESENT TIME~  
  
"You were such a little drama Queen Lily" Taylor said laughing on the bed  
  
"But my cute little drama queen" James joked  
  
Lily threw a pillow at them  
  
"I wasn't as bad as it sounds, maybe if James wouldn't have enjoyed the kiss so much I wouldn't have been so angry"  
  
"Serena was a very good kisser" James smirked  
  
Lily looked at him flashed  
  
James "Kidding Lils only kidding"  
  
"You better be kidding, I was so ticked off"  
  
"You know I don't think I ever told you this but you are so cute when you're angry"  
  
James wrapped his arms around Lily's shoulders, taking in the same smell of lilac he took in years ago.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Lily asked looking at James with mild confusion  
  
"Nothing" James shock his head, on able to hide his expression  
  
"They really love each other" Taylor whispered to her sister  
  
"Yeah isn't it nice" Kristy answered  
  
The twins leaned on their shoulders, and immediately started laughing.  
  
"What are you two laughing about" Lily smiled  
  
They exchanged looks,  
  
"Well, I'm in love with Lillian Potter"  
  
"Lillian Potter" The three girls turned and stared at him  
  
"What it could happen" James laughed  
  
"I love you to" Lily smiled as she leaned into a gentle kiss,  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?" Lily smiled  
  
"you still blush the same way you did when we first kissed"  
  
"Ok mushy hour is over, I for one want to hear what happens" Taylor said  
  
"Ok" Lily took a deep breath  
  
- - -- - -- -- -- -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -  
  
~PAST~  
  
"Why?" was last word to escape her lips  
  
"Hey" A voice said  
  
"Go away Potter!" Lily yelled bringing her hand into a slap, a strong hand clamped her Wrist.  
  
"What!" Lily looked up  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm sorry" Lily blushed noticing the man not to be James, but-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
HEY!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my gift to you!  
  
~krissyfz~ 


	13. flashbacks!

Disclaimer I don't own anything from Harry potter  
  
A FEW SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
aragornluver821- I know I was extremely slow, but I found chapter 10 extremely hard to write, and I couldn't do it a few months back! Thanks for staying with me  
  
Smiley Mary- hey, ok I only understood a little of 'miembro de la orden siriusiana' I got member of some order, lol, am I right? Anyways you know I love your reviews  
  
SjabRox- is this soon enough for you  
  
Briton- thanks!  
  
JENNA- awe. you are so sweet thank you!  
  
The Famous Marauders 2: Kathy's return  
  
Chapter 12: flashbacks!  
  
"Hey" A voice said  
  
"Go away Potter!" Lily yelled bringing her hand into a slap but, a strong hand clamped her Wrist.  
  
"What!" Lily looked up  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm sorry" Lily blushed noticing the man not to be James, but Sirius.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Lily jumped up and hugged him  
  
Sirius laughed  
  
"It's not funny, you bloody scared me!" Lily lightly pushed him  
  
"What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"I don't know, but Remus figures-"  
  
"Remus! Is he here" Lily jumped up and squinted past the clouds  
  
"What about Kathy, Oh I've missed you all?!"  
  
"Lils calm down" Sirius laid back on the clouds  
  
Lily shock her head at Sirius, realizing just how much she missed everyone.  
  
"So, how'd you get here?"  
  
"If you would have let me finish-"Sirius teased  
  
"I'm listening!" Lily's eyes were wide with excitement  
  
"Kathy talked to that cupid guy and she made some deal with him, he owes her or something and to make a long story shorter she got us here.  
  
SHORT FLASHBACK  
  
"A forest typical, we get dropped right in the middle of a big dark scary forest" Kathy said  
  
"I find it funny" Sirius laughed  
  
"You would!" she answered back, laughing also  
  
"Ok, guys I'll give it a few minutes at the most for them to know we're here, so we got to work fast" Remus started pulling out parchment  
  
"No parchment too little time" Kathy started helping Remus put papers away  
  
"You know I'm playing" She joked and winked at him  
  
"Then what do you want to do"  
  
"Start moving, at least till we're safe"  
  
"Are you scared of the dark?" Sirius asked kidding  
  
"Of course not, I just have a bad feeling here"  
  
"I know what you mean" Kathy heard whistle from the wind  
  
"Creepy" she whispered  
  
"What?" the boy asked  
  
"You didn't hear it?"  
  
They shrugged and shock their heads.  
  
"What is it sweetie" Sirius asked  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I'll protect you" Sirius joked pulling his arms around her, and kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"He couldn't protect a fly" the wind whispered  
  
Kathy knew the other two couldn't hear it, so she brushed the thought away.  
  
The three walked in silence for several minutes.  
  
"Sirius promise me something" Kathy stood in front of him  
  
"Anything"  
  
"No matter what happens we'll get out of this safe"  
  
Sirius held her hands "Kathy have I ever let anything bad happen to you"  
  
"No" She smiled  
  
The wind started to blow faster, when a dark shadow came running and grabbed Kathy's arm.  
  
"Let go!" She screamed unable to break the shadows grip  
  
"No you don't" Sirius grabbed Kathy's arm and rammed his heals into the ground. Remus took hold of Sirius's back and helped him try to pull Kathy to them. As the shadow and Sirius battled for Kathy the world started to disappear,  
  
"What's happening?" Kathy screamed most of her voice was carried away threw the rushing winds  
  
"she's slipping"  
  
"Remus take her hand!" he commanded  
  
Remus did as he was told and togged her  
  
Sirius fought to get past Remus, and clenched his hands around Kathy's slim waist  
  
"Where ever you go I'm coming to"  
  
As the world blurred, the shadow purposely dropped Kathy and ran off. Leaving Kathy, Sirius, and Remus in the swirling land  
  
"What in hell" Sirius yelled holding Kathy in his arms  
  
"I don't know" Remus answered, watching their surroundings turn into a land of clouds.  
  
The wind settled quickly.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Kathy crocked  
  
"What" Sirius jerked his head down so quickly, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Can't breath" Kathy gasped again trying to inhale, from Sirius's grip  
  
"Sorry" Sirius loosened his hold around her  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'm not going to let someone steal my girl" He winked making Kathy blush  
  
"What is this place" Kathy watched a broom fly past them followed by a Quiditch uniform.  
  
"Ouch" Sirius winced, spinning around and grabbing whatever hit him  
  
"History of Magic figures" Sirius laughed and let go of the text book  
  
"I think I know where we are" Remus said clamping something in his hands  
  
"Well" the others looked at him  
  
"Look" Remus opened his arm to display a small silver locket, with the words LILY AND JAMES on the front and FOREVER on the back.  
  
"SO."  
  
"SO this means we're either in Lily or James's mind."  
  
"Quiditch robes, broomsticks-"  
  
"JAMES!" both Sirius and Kathy said together  
  
"But why would we be in James's mind?" Kathy added  
  
"Maybe its part of the game" Sirius guessed  
  
"I think it's something else" Kathy stared blankly at the clouds  
  
"I'll bet this is all some kind of accident" Kathy finished  
  
"Do you think Kristy or Taylor had anything to do with this" Remus asked  
  
"If they were under panic probably"  
  
"Oh well what ever the reason, we should see if we can find something"  
  
"yeah" they all agreed  
  
"I'm going to start going this way" Sirius pointed left,  
  
"Kathy want to come with"  
  
"Sure" Sirius wrapped his hand around her  
  
"If you guys don't mind I think I'll stay here to see if any hints came flying by" Remus laughed as a castle from a game of wizards chess came waddling by.  
  
"Hey I know where that castle came from" Sirius laughed  
  
"Remus used to always whip me and James using his castle"  
  
"Yeah, they gave me a castle piece for my birthday last year" Remus and Sirius exchanged looks of cheerful memories  
  
"See you later Remus" Sirius waved and smiled at Kathy  
  
When they were out of earshot Kathy whispered  
  
"Do you think he's alright, he's been looking sorta ill lately?"  
  
"I don't know if any of us are going to be alright" Sirius squeezed her hand and winked  
  
"Do you hear that" They both shut up,  
  
"Hear what" Sirius asked straining his ear  
  
"Come on" Kathy ran across the clouds, Sirius closely behind her before she stopped abruptly. She knew what she heard this time wasn't just the wind  
  
"Get down" she commanded  
  
"It's Lily and James"  
  
Sirius and Kathy laid on the ground and watched Lily stomp away  
  
"I'll talk to Lily, you can get James" Sirius told  
  
"Ok"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"So we're in James's head- dream- something" Lily explained  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"Why me?" Lily looked at Sirius eyes pleading  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked confused  
  
"I mean why didn't you go talk to James, why me? Aren't you and James like best friends?"  
  
"Eh." Sirius sighed  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because you and I have something in common" Sirius smiled  
  
Lily tilted her head.  
  
"You and I both are confused to death when it comes to relationships"  
  
"I'm not confused, I hate him" Lily protested  
  
"Yeah you are, because you love that sucker"  
  
"Well what are you confused about?"  
  
"I gave my heart away to two girls" Sirius said simply  
  
"Oh is it this again" Lily sat diagonal from him  
  
"We're going to sort this whole thing out right now" Lily commanded taking his hands  
  
"No, Lils this is something I have to do, by myself"  
  
"Well you're hurting way too many people that shed too many tears for you"  
  
"Fine what is there to talk about?"  
  
"How do you feel about Kathy?"  
  
"She's great; I could see me having a future with her"  
  
"And Taylor-"  
  
Sirius looked at Lily with pain slitting in his eyes  
  
"She's wonderful to"  
  
"Want to know what I think"  
  
"Sure" Sirius shrugged  
  
"Well Since you asked"  
  
"Come on you were going to say it anyways" Sirius laughed  
  
"Watch it" Lily brought her hands up to her hips in a joking kind of way  
  
"Ok I'm sorry what were you going to say"  
  
"You like them because the both have similar personality's that set them apart from the world. It's like a oreo, they're both the creamy side and that's something you want in a relationship"  
  
"that gets me no were you know that right"  
  
"that's my advice of the day"  
  
"Ok, so my turn to give advice"  
  
"Fine but this conversation is not over" Lily laughed feeling a little better  
  
"About James"  
  
"Did we have to talk about him" Lily groaned  
  
When the silver locket that Remus had flew toward them, Lily grabbed it, identical to the one she was warring. Sirius looked up and saw Remus wink at him and walk away, before Lily could see him.  
  
"What's this" Lily examined it  
  
"Oh it's been flying all around James's mind he thinks about you a lot"  
  
"Aw. that's so sweet"  
  
"Didn't you just say he was a jerk" Sirius laughed as he playfully took the necklace away from Lily.  
  
"It's locked" she said before Sirius even tried to open it  
  
"How do you know if you haven't even tried?"  
  
"Maybe because I have that exact necklace around my neck"  
  
"But this is a dream necklace"  
  
"So"  
  
"So when James thinks about this necklace he probably thinks about when he gave it to you. Do you remember that day?"  
  
"Yeah, it was so beautiful"  
  
FLASHBACK (full detail can be found in the famous marauders (middle of chapter 27)  
  
"I wanted to give this to you" James pulled a box from his pocket  
  
"What is it"?  
  
"Open it"  
  
"You shouldn't have" Lily looked at a small silver locket in the shape of a heart, with the words  
  
LILY AND JAMES on the front and FOREVER written on the back  
  
"It's a promise necklace"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I didn't want to get you a promise ring, so I got you a promise necklace that way when you ware it, I'll always be close your heart"  
  
"You didn't need a necklace to be close to my heart"  
  
"I know"  
  
"It's stuck" Lily said trying to open it  
  
"Yeah, the lady I got it from said, it'll open when time is right" James smiled at her  
  
FLASHBACK ENDED  
  
"I remember" Lily said tear slipping down her cheek  
  
Kathy watched quietly, tears falling down her cheeks for different reasons  
  
"Why are you crying" James asked as they watched a safe distance away  
  
Want to know what I remember from that day her eyes became cloudy as she recalled  
  
KATHY?" Taylor's eyes grew wide  
  
"Hi" Kathy was sitting on Taylor's bed  
  
"I thought you were gone"  
  
"I couldn't leave without talking to you" Kathy looked different her eyes were a pail mist color, Kathy looked like ghost you could see her and what was behind her at the same time, she seemed weak and fragile.  
  
Taylor tried to touch Kathy's hand, but it went right threw.  
  
"Freaky"  
  
"I know, I don't have that much time. I want you to keep your promise to me, about Sirius, never give up on him, you deserve him and he deserves you." She paused  
  
"Watch over every one"  
  
"I'm going to miss you" Taylor said  
  
"I know I'm going to miss you to, keep your promise, I have to go now" Kathy's transparent body slowly faded away until Taylor knew she was gone.  
  
Taylor started to cry on her pillow "Why her?"  
  
- - - -  
  
"It's ok Kathy" James brought her into a brotherly hug  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
HOLA!  
  
Ok I've been inspired lately  
  
THANKS! And when ever I got a review I wrote a little more  
  
Well here's something for all you to think about and answer whenever, it's up for the next few chapters, who do you want Sirius to end up with? Taylor or Kathy? Or who ever. I always take what you guys say into mind! And this story is for you so vote!  
  
Just something to put in the review I'm praying for!  
  
Anyways I got these three reviews awhile ago  
  
Impossible to discourage real writers, eh? I have noticed that you haven't continued to write since my last review... I'm not saying that your not a real writer, I'm just saying that the story keeps getting more boring every chapter.  
  
This story isn't HALF as good as The Famous Marauders is. I honestly don't like this story anymore. It ISN'T( even though it doesn't bother me)romantic and you made Sirius an idiot. He kissed Taylor having another girlfriend and I hate Kathy. I loved The Famous Marauders, but this  
  
sequel is horrible.  
  
You gave up on this story... shoulda known... Like it matters, I don't care much for this story anymore. I sucks.  
  
GUYS! I wont take it personally but you guys do you think these are true? Because they were bugging me  
  
Your truly  
  
Krissyfz  
  
(Email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com) 


	14. One breakup one vanish

Disclaimer I don't own anything from Harry potter  
  
The Famous Marauders 2: Kathy's return  
  
Chapter 14: One breakup one vanish  
  
"It's ok Kathy" James brought Kathy into a brotherly hug  
  
"I know, I'm just a little confused but I'll figure it out" Kathy laughed lightly  
  
"OK." James broke into a light laugh to, not sure why  
  
"Come on" Kathy said taking James's hand  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You have to talk to her" Kathy blushed at her words  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine have it your way" Kathy took a deep breath before screaming  
  
"HEY LIL-"  
  
James clamped his hands over her mouth.  
  
"I'll go, I'll go" He removed his hands  
  
"Good" she whispered smiling broadly  
  
"Hey sleepy head come on" Kathy tapped Sirius  
  
"Good Morning"  
  
"So." Sirius swung Kathy's hand back and forth as they left Lily and James  
  
"This game is so boring" Sirius said out of the blue  
  
"How can you say it's boring" Kathy brought her hands to her hips  
  
"It is" Sirius seemed to have something else on his mind  
  
"It's scary! You prat"  
  
"Don't get all offensive, I'm just saying"  
  
"Fine" Kathy stuck her tong out at him, jokingly  
  
"Sirius what's wrong"  
  
Sirius stopped walking "Just a lot on my mind I guess" He shrugged lightly sticking his hands into his pocket.  
  
"I'm listening" Kathy tried hard to keep her balance straight  
  
"We should talk"  
  
"Can I ask what about" Sirius moved a stand of hair away from Kathy's face  
  
"You're so beautiful"  
  
"But-"Kathy never heard Sirius like this before, she felt like something terrible was going to happen  
  
Sirius ignored her statement  
  
"You are the very sweet and adorable"  
  
"Sirius I'm not thick"  
  
"I'm a big girl now just spit it out" Kathy couldn't take this she felt like falling over or just crawling back into bed, forever.  
  
"Sirius are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"I love being around you, but I'm afraid so, can we still be friends?"  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it" Kathy said hiding the tears that flowed down her cheeks  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"You shouldn't be just be happy that you told me the truth"  
  
"I'm really sorry" Sirius hugged Kathy; while her hands were around his neck she dried the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hey I don't care, I mean we new this would happen in time" Kathy lied smiling  
  
"Sirius can I ask you something" Kathy crossed her arms under her chest not sure how to react or how to feel.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Taylor Carlson?"  
  
"No" Sirius spoke quickly  
  
"Fine, then why are we braking up?"  
  
"I just"  
  
"Just what" Kathy licked her extremely dry lips  
  
"Just not working out"  
  
"Fine" Kathy flushed with anger and confusion  
  
"Let's go find Remus" Sirius said offering his hand  
  
"Actually I'm going to go for a walk" Kathy said coldly ignoring his hand offer and walking away in the other direction, whipping her eyes as she walked, trying to keep her head up until she knew she was out of eye sight when she collapsed on the ground  
  
"If I told you once I told you a million times mortals are heartless that's why we only work in February when things are at ease" A voice said raising Kathy's head  
  
"CUPID!" Kathy started crying on her bosses shoulder  
  
"You had your fun are you ready to get out of this stupid game and go home"  
  
"I love him"  
  
"Shh. You've tried being human now it's time to go home"  
  
"But why"  
  
"Because this isn't your place"  
  
"But... why?"  
  
Cupid knelt down and cleaned Kathy's face "Because you are meant for something else"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You my dear are meant for something better" Cupid smiled at her  
  
"I guess but I can't just leave them"  
  
"Ahhh... But this is not your fight and you know this"  
  
"You're right I think" Kathy's eyes darted back and forth  
  
"Just look at him" Cupid pointed back toward Remus and Sirius talking Sirius chuckled lightly off in the distance.  
  
"How can he laugh" Kathy grew with more anger  
  
"Yes it's like he's laughing at you isn't it"  
  
"He probably is, oh I'll get him for laughing"  
  
"And I bet he'll go back out with the Carlson girl" When the words escaped Cupids lips, Kathy's eyes grew huge  
  
"He wouldn't"  
  
"He didn't even remember you when you left, he danced with her that very night forgetting you entirely"  
  
"He was only using me" Kathy's eyes grew cloudy  
  
"Yeah my child he was only using you"  
  
"Cupid?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I want to go home where he can never hurt me again"  
  
"As it should be" Cupid extended his arms.  
  
Kathy reluctantly took his hands.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed  
  
"Thank you my dear" His hands fleshed into her skin, as his hair turned long and blond, and his body curved back into Serena's.  
  
"Pity" Kathy's body disappeared in her arms  
  
"Well by gosh I think I found the weakest link! (Disclaimer I do not own the weakest link, it comes from the game show the weakest link)  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Hey" James nodded nervously when Lily and him were alone, afterward immediately dragging his hands deep into his pockets.  
  
"Oh hey" Lily smiled faintly  
  
Silence fell  
  
"So." James rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet unaware of what to say  
  
"You guys were listening" Lily lifted her head  
  
"Yeah" James paused "are you mad"  
  
"Nah." Lily wrinkled her nose "it's good that you over heard"  
  
James didn't answer just moved his hand up and down her back  
  
Lily continued  
  
"I don't know what's going on with Sirius"  
  
Lily took a deep breath  
  
"I'm so worried about him, I mean he's so sweet but he's screwing himself over. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. But hurt does the body good, you grow from it"  
  
"You shouldn't worry" A feeling took over James's body  
  
"What do you mean" Lily moved away to look at him  
  
"Leave Sirius's relationship for Sirius" James's voice was firm and serious  
  
"Ok" Lily smiled softly  
  
"what's new" James asked  
  
"How bout kissing Serena maybe" Lily frowned knowing she changed the mood entirely  
  
"Lily I said I was sorry"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"James" Lily moved away from him  
  
"It's a huge deal, sometimes I think it would just be easier to-"she sighed "never mind"  
  
"You mean easier just to break up" James finished  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So are we breaking up?" James passed his hand threw his hair  
  
"Erm." The two paused when a scream hit the air  
  
"What was that" Lily jumped up and skimmed the horizon only to find it bare with the exception of one or two, snitches flying around.  
  
- - - - -- - ------ - - - = -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hey guys, not much to say right now except it's my fault I haven't been updating and I'm sorry, but I can't handle updating as often as I used to  
  
But I love hearing from reviews, email me anytime krissyfz@yahoo.com  
  
~* Krissyfz! *~ 


End file.
